Ichigo Vs Soul Society
by StringDman
Summary: After Aizen Betrays The Soul Society And Leaves To Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Is Given The Combat Pass And Told Of How It Works. When She And Her Friends Go Back Home, Aizen Reveals Himself To Her And Tells Her The Truth About That Night. Hearing This News Causes Ichigo To Question Her Allies And She Finds Out Aizen's True Motivations For Her. M Language, Violence, Nudity, OOC, AU FemIchi
1. Prologue

**Ichigo Vs Soul Society**

 **In This Story, After Aizen Betrays The Soul Society And Leaves To Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Is Given The Combat Pass And Told Of How It Works. When She And Her Friends Go Back Home, Aizen Reveals Himself To Her And Tells Her The Truth About That Night. Hearing This News Causes Ichigo To Question Her Allies And She Finds Out Aizen's True Motivations For Her. M For Language, Violence, Nudity And Lemons, AizenXFemIchi, OOC, AU.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **20 Years Ago**_

"Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Shiba." Aizen started as he sat in his chair in his squad barracks. He was looking outside to the full moon hanging over them all. He had a very joyful expression on his face at the thought of the two together. Despite the fact that Aizen at one point loved Masaki just as much as Isshin had. When she told him that her heart belonged to Isshin, Aizen didn't react the way most men who had their hearts ripped out out. Instead, Aizen simply smiled at her and hoped that the two could have a peaceful life away from all of this. He even shook Isshin's hand and asked of him only one thing: 'Live a free life, both of you.'

As he sat in his chair, some unfortunate news concerning the two came in the form of a hell butterfly. Aizen listened to the message carefully.

 _"This is a serious matter involving Captain Shiba. All captains to the squad one barracks, now."_ Aizen visibly deflated. He had no idea why the head captain had assembled them now of all times.

Aizen stood up and went to the captain's meeting. Everyone was already in line by the time Aizen showed up, so he joined them in his own place. The head captain walked in and banged his cane on the ground to get the meeting underway.

"This is an urgent crisis we have on our hands." He started. "As you all know, captain Shiba went into the world of the living a few days ago on an unauthorized mission. Ever since then, there have been no traces of him anywhere within the world of the living, and we haven't found any traces of him since his departure. This is serious."

Hearing this news made Aizen worry. Isshin told him that he was going to check on Masaki on something before he left. Aizen could tell that it was important from the tone of his voice. If it involved Masaki then Isshin would defy God if it meant seeing her again.

"We are to assume that Isshin Shiba has betrayed the soul society." The head captain started again, making Aizen look at him in shock. "Or has been killed in whatever he has been doing the past few days. Nevertheless, we are in need of a new captain of squad ten, so I've been informed of Shiba's third seat."

There's a few murmurs at hearing this news from everyone. As they were doing this Aizen's only concern was what exactly happened to Isshin and if he and Masaki were okay. He didn't even bat an eye when the young third seat walked in with a captains haori on. His thoughts were still on the two that by the time the head captain banged his cane to signal a dismissal, Aizen was still standing in his spot.

"Yo, captain Aizen." Gin started as he patted Aizen on the shoulder to get his attention.

Aizen looked up to the man and noticed that they were about to be the last ones out at this moment. "Sorry Gin. Just in deep thought."

"Okay then." Gin started almost hesitantly. He had never seen Aizen act like this before and it was a very odd sight for him. "Well, you ready to leave or not?"

Aizen nodded and the two walked out of squad one and to their respective squad barracks. Aizen sat back in his chair and looked back outside to see the full moon covered by the clouds. Somehow, he perceived that as a bad sign for the two that were on his mind.

 ** _16 Years Ago_**

Aizen was casually walking down a street to clear his head of all the work he had done in the past four hours in his room. Despite his plans to bring about change in the soul society, he still needed to keep up the facade as a captain. As he was walking through the streets, he felt as if he was being watched for a moment. He turned around and saw that nobody was there.

"Hmm." He hummed out as he was searching for the closest spiritual pressure. When he couldn't find any close enough to him, he shrugged it off and continued to walk.

As he did though, a rustle came from a tree on the other side of a wall to his left. He stopped and saw note fell from the tree to the ground near him. He looked around for a moment and still felt nothing, so he picked up the note and read it to himself.

 _Dear Sosuke,_

 _Its been a while I know, and the person who gave you this note is not important right now. What is important is that I wanted you to be one of the first to hear that me and Masaki are doing well. By now, the soul society has probably declared me dead or something else of the sort that I don't really want to think about or care for. It's probably better if they think I'm dead for now, don't want another close call on them almost finding us a few years ago._

 _I wanted to let you know that me and Masaki are living peacefully just like we should be right now. And, drum roll please..._

 _I'M GONNA BE A DAD SOON!_

 _Masaki surprised me by saying we're goin to have a beautiful baby girl. I've never been happier than now, and I would like for you to visit sometime. The address to our home is, well just look for the Kurosaki Clinic. Yeah, I changed my name to hers, shut up about it. We look forward to seeing you. Say the incantation on the back of this note so no one else can know this, please._

 _See ya soon my friend, Isshin Kurosaki._

Aizen's smile was almost permanent when he read the note. He turned it over and read the incantation. The words faded away from the paper and Aizen put it in his haori pocket. He now made his way over to the senkaimon and left the Seireitei to go see his friends in their new life.

As he entered the world of the living, Aizen suppressed his spirit energy and started looking for the Kurosaki Clinic. His search was very short as he saw the building and smiled. Aizen landed next to the door and knocked on it. After a little wait, the door opened to show Isshin standing there in a doctors coat.

"Sosuke!" Isshin yelled out as he gave the man an uncharacteristic hug.

Aizen was confused by this sudden glomp that Isshin had done, so he just shrugged it off and hugged back. Isshin broke the hug when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Isshin, stop making Sosuke feel awkward now." Masaki said in a soft voice.

Aizen was able to get a good look at her now. He could easily tell she was pregnant, probably by a few months now. She still had that gorgeous smile and that beautiful orange hair. Aizen smiled at her and knew that the two finally had been free from everything the soul society had considered to be against its own best interest.

"Masaki." Aizen started. "You're looking well. Same to you too Isshin."

Isshin walked over and placed his arm around Masaki's waist. "Yeah, and don't forget our little Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Aizen chuckled out.

"That's what her name is going to be. Ichigo Kurosaki." Masaki said as she rubbed her belly and smiled.

"If that's the case then," Aizen started, getting their attention as he knelt down to Masaki's belly. "Then when you're born, I know you'll be as beautiful as your mother, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Sosuke." Masaki started as he stood back up.

"I have to get going back to the Seireitei." He started with a grin. "I'll come back to see all of you when she's born, I promise."

"We'll be expecting her in July next year." Isshin said with a big, goofy smile.

Aizen nodded to them and left them with flash step. As he was leaving through the senkaimon though, a hollow was preparing to rear its ugly head at the couple.

 ** _The Day Masaki Died_**

Aizen had read the report over and over again hoping, praying for it to not be true. One of his squad members had given him a report earlier stating that Grand Fisher had killed a Quincy woman near a river and almost got the child as well. Aizen couldn't believe what he was reading, and he still couldn't.

That night that he left them all those years ago before Ichigo was born, a hollow had attacked them. It bit Masaki and nearly killed her before Isshin stepped in and killed it. Aizen knew that hollow blood was like poison to a Quincy and he was later told that not only did Masaki lose all of her powers, but Isshin sacrificed his own powers to save her. When he caught wind of the news from one of his surveillance's, he rushed back to check on them and hope that they were alright. To his relief they were, and from that day forward, Aizen promised them that he would protect Ichigo from all hollows, no matter what.

"This can't be happening." Aizen said over and over again.

He couldn't believe that he wasn't authorized to stop Grand Fisher once and for all. The head captain forbid him from doing so stating that, 'She is a Quincy, therefor she has to die.'

Aizen couldn't stand the way that soul society was ran. Every century being like the last, every problem solved the exact same, unnecessary way, the people of the Rukongai being forced to live like that. Everything about this whole place was absolutely wrong, and Aizen knew that he had to make it right.

* * *

 **That Is The Prologue To This Story. The First Chapter Will Start Pretty Much As Aizen Is Leaving For Hueco Mundo. I'm Debating On Whether Or Not Put Him And Ichigo Together Or Not. What Do You Guys Think?**

 **I'm Really Gonna Enjoy Writing This I Can Tell.**

 **:)**

 **If You Guys Enjoyed This Prologue, Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With This Story As Well As Read My Other Bleach Story, Ichigo's New Mom.**

 **Review For What Bleach Story You Would Like Me To Write Sometime In The Future. I Actually Want To Start Doing Request Now For Bleach Since It's One Of My Absolute Favorite Anime's.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Back Home

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

* * *

As Ichigo had finally saved her friend Rukia, Aizen made his intentions known to everyone as he and the two other traitors were leaving. He was going to change the soul society by getting rid of them. Ichigo watched from the ground as he looked straight at her and for a very brief moment, flashed her a genuine smile that she couldn't figure out.

"I will see you again, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said in that arrogant tone again, almost as if to put on a mask of some sorts.

Ichigo looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. The others noticed her sudden look and were starting to get a collective worried look. They focused their attention back on Aizen and his two cohorts as they went inside the tear in the sky. The tear disappeared and everyone was left to be healed and regroup for an impending war in the future.

A few days later, Ichigo was still in the squad four barracks resting yet again. After what happened on the Sokyoku hill with Aizen, Ichigo had been immediately put into care by the soul society. When Unohana checked her wound that Aizen had delivered to her, she found that Aizen had intentionally missed every vital area in her body. When Unohana found that, she gave a look to Isane to report this in while she stayed to heal Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking out the window to the bright skies of the Seireitei, wondering when she could leave and get back to her family. She stretched herself out while on the bed and turned back to the window only to see a familiar, pineapple headed friend appear there.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji said nearly causing her to jump off the bed and potentially reopen her wounds.

"Dammit Renji! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Renji waved his hands to her comically. "Sorry bout that, didn't mean to startle you. Just checking on you."

Ichigo huffed at him. "I was doin fine until you showed up."

Renji watched her lay back down on the bed, her long orange hair sprawled out across the bed. He blushed when she stretched again and some of her chest had been exposed. He looked away when her gaze came back to him.

"What's up? Why's the red pineapple turning red?" Ichigo said in a joking manner, unaware that she was nearly exposed to him.

"Nothing." Renji said, quickly remembering exactly why he was here. "So other than that, do you know when you're gonna be released and able to head back to your home?"

Ichigo sighed at the question. "In about another day or so. I so can't wait to head home and rest in my own bed again."

"So, are you gonna be training to get stronger then?" He asked her.

Ichigo scoffed at him and laid down again. "Gonna have to. That Aizen beat me so easily. No way am I gonna let that happen again."

"That's good to know." Renji started. "I can tell ya this, we're all gonna need to be stronger when this war starts."

Ichigo looked back over to Renji with a slight confused look as to why he just told her the obvious. Before she could say anything though, a hell butterfly came down and landed on Renji's finger. He listened to the message and sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry Ichigo, duty calls.'' He started before sending the butterfly away. "You get better now. See ya around." And before she could ask anything, he was gone.

"Just when I had someone to finally talk to." She said in frustration as she laid down on the bed again.

After several hours of just lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Ichigo was dozing off as the sun was going down. As she was starting to fall asleep, a pair of yellow eyes was watching her from atop a tree. Yoruichi was in her cat form watching Ichigo. When the orange haired girl finally fell asleep, Yoruichi sighed and hopped off the tree and onto one of the roofs of a low building. She started to walk away from the building before stopping and turning back to the opened window.

"Good to know nothing happened today." She started in her male voice. "Lets just hope that it stays that way when we head back in the morning." And with that, Yoruichi left and walked along the rooftops to get back to her room at squad two.

 _ **The Next Morning, Senkaimon Gate**_

It was finally time for the group to head back home now. After almost a month in the Seireitei, and seeing that the real was more powerful than any of them, they were eager to get back and start training for the upcoming war.

"Alright, finally time to go home." Ichigo started as she stretched herself out. "Can't wait to sleep in my own bed again. Those squad two beds are very uncomfortable." The group was heading through then Senkaimon when a familiar voice stopped Ichigo.

"Actually Ichigo." Ukitake started as he went to her holding something wrapped in cloth towards her.

"Captain Ukitake." Ichigo started. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to give you this before you left." He undid the cloth to show a badge with a skull symbol on the front of it.

Ichigo looked at it intently before asking the obvious question. "What is it?"

"This is the substitute soul reaper combat pass." Ukitake started with a smile. "It recognizes the wielder as an asset to the soul society and an official substitute soul reaper. You can now operate within the world of the living with this and enter your soul form with it as well."

"Wow." Ichigo said as she took the pass from Ukitake and held it for a moment. "Thanks. This'll help out a lot when I don't have Kon or Rukia to help me out."

With that, Ichigo bowed to the captain and went through. When the Senkaimon closed, Ukitake sighed in relief before coughing.

After Ichigo got the pass and went through the Senkaimon, she rejoined her friends as they went through the Dangai. They went back to Karakura town only to find themselves falling from the sky. Just as fast as they were falling, something snagged them and stopped their violent descent.

"Well, glad to see you all just drop in again." Kisuke started with a laugh and his fan drawn. "So, how was the trip?"

He was caught by a fist to the face by Ichigo. "Do you have any idea how stupid that is!?" She yelled at him.

"Shoulda seen that coming." Jinta said with a grin.

The rest of the flight back to the shop was done in a pretty entertaining way as Ichigo just kept punching Kisuke in the face. By the time they actually got to the shop, Kisuke's face was covered in bruises.

After everyone left the shop to head on home, Kisuke and Yoruichi started having a talk about Aizen and his potential plans.

"What do you mean he spoke to Ichigo specifically?" Kisuke asked his oldest friend as she changed to her normal form.

"I mean just what I meant Kisuke." Yoruichi started as she started getting her clothes from a close drawer. "Aizen singled everybody else out and focused solely on Ichigo. I don't like this, Kisuke." She said as she stopped sifting through the clothes to think for a second.

"Aizen is a very calculative man. If he has some kind of plan centered around Ichigo, then we need to take extra precautions with her." Kisuke said in a serious tone, remembering just what Aizen did to get him and Tessai exiled from the soul society.

"Alright, I'll inform Ichigo tomorrow of what we have for her." Yoruichi said as she put on a shirt.

"No." Kisuke started in his serious tone again. This got her attention and she looked at her friend with a dumbfounded look. "From what you told me, Ichigo has no idea that Aizen might use her for his plans. She's already on edge from her recent encounter with him and the fact that she was told that he intentionally missed all her vital organs. If we tell her that he wants to use her for some sort of plan, then she might push herself to the point that she breaks from the pressure completely. And that hollow inside her takes over, permanently."

Yoruichi opened her mouth to argue, but found that she couldn't argue with Kisuke's logic. Ichigo pushed herself heard when fighting Byakuya and even strained herself to fight Aizen, if she was told about his plans, then she probably would do something dangerous to herself. Yoruichi sighed in defeat, knowing her friend had a point about her student.

"Then what should we do?" She asked him.

"We need to keep an eye on her." Kisuke started while looking her in her golden eyes. "Aizen will come at her in some sort of way in the coming weeks, so we need to set things up tomorrow. We'll have to keep Ichigo safe from him until she's ready."

Yoruichi nodded and dreaded just what Kisuke had in mind to keep Ichigo 'safe'.

 _ **An Hour Later, Ichigo's Room**_

"Man, it feels too damn good to be back in my own bed." Ichigo said as she laid down on her bed and pulled the sheets over herself. Just like that, she was fast asleep.

As Ichigo was sleeping, a tear in the sky outside her window opened up a few hours later. Inside it was Aizen with his old soul reaper clothes still on and wearing some kind of glowing band around his right wrist. He looked inside the window at a sleeping Ichigo and smiled softly st her. He slowly opened the window and went inside, making sure he didn't wake her just yet. When he was situated in her room, he looked around and sighed.

"Same room as before." Aizen whispered.

He saw the combat pass on her desk and immediately scowled. He held his left hand to it and it was now encased in a dark purple box.

"The nerve of them." He whispered again, this time with a hint of rage in his voice.

He turned back to Ichigo and the rage changed to calm. He waved his hand around the room and it was now in the same purple box. With them both inside it, Aizen took a deep breath and hoped that she would listen to him and accept hearing the truth. He went over to Ichigo and shook her gently.

"Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up." Aizen said in a soft voice.

Ichigo began to stir and lazily opened up her eyes. Everything was too fuzzy for her to see the figure standing over her. Noticing the dark hair, Ichigo assumed that it was Karin, waking her up for some important reason, but when her eyes adjusted, she saw to her own horror, the man that defeated her almost effortlessly.

"YOU!" Ichigo shouted out as she rose out of the bed only to stumble down to the floor. When she was down on the ground, Aizen grabbed her gently by the arm only for her to react and jerk away from him. She reached for her combat pass only to see it in some kind of purple box.

"My combat pass." Ichigo said as she started to panic at the possibility of what Aizen might do to her or her family.

Aizen moved closer to her slowly and his response was Ichigo moving away from him and backing herself into her closet door by accident. "Ichigo." He started as he reached toward her with his hand.

"Stay back!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Don't touch me!"

Ichigo was full panic mode. Her enemy that nearly cut her in half was in her room not even a day after she came back home. And he made sure she couldn't use her combat pass to at least attempt to defend herself. As she started panicking, she could feel that steady creeping feeling just like when she fought Byakuya on the hill. Her hollow was trying to take over from her increased panic and growing dread. Aizen noticed this and saw that she closed her eyes to accept her inevitable fate.

After several seconds of nothing, Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at Aizen. She was shocked to see a genuine smile across his face and was even more confused when he brought her into a warm hug. She stood there and didn't react, but she did calm down now from how warm and soft he was. This couldn't be the same guy that she attacked only a few days ago. Was this some kind of ploy or some kind of trick? She was told that his zanpakuto can control someone's entire senses, but the man in front of her didn't feel like an illusion. He was real, and he was really hugging her. She felt comfortable in his arms and at peace as she wrapped her own arms around him as well.

"Ichigo." Aizen started, breaking her out of her trance. "I've waited so long to see you for who you really are. Not a soul reaper, just a normal girl not tied down to any laws or endless rules. Free."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as former captain let her go. His warmth left her but he was still very close to her. She got a very good look at his face without the glasses and noticed that he looked very handsome up close. The closeness was enough to make her blush.

"I see the name really suits you." Aizen said with a chuckle.

"Ichigo shook her head and pushed him away, remembering that this man was her enemy. "What are you doing here? And what did you do to my room and combat pass?"

"You mean their tracker and suppressor?" Aizen said, earning a confused looked from the orangette. "I take it by now they told you that the pass makes you an asset to them and the soul society, correct?" He received a nod. "That's a lie Ichigo. They're using it to track your every move and suppress your spirit energy when you're in soul form."

"That can't be right." Ichigo said with wide eyes as she looked back at the pass then back to Aizen as he got closer to her again. "They wouldn't do that. Would they?"

"Ichigo.'' Aizen started while caressing her cheek. This caused her to look back into his eyes and feel that same comfort from before. "I'm going to tell you something important about the soul society, and I need you to trust and believe what I'm saying to you. Can you do that?"

"You tried to kill me." Ichigo started as she tried her hardest not to fall for whatever he was trying to do. "You're my enemy. Why should I trust you?"

"I may be a lot of things Ichigo, but I am not your enemy." Aizen started with another warm smile that eased her down. "I had no intention of hurting you that day. You were the one who attack me and I had to keep up my facade to them. I tried at least, but they most likely saw through that and gave you that pass to monitor you at all times. Keeping you on leash and denying you your freedom."

"No!" Ichigo yelled at his face. "You're lying just to get inside my head and get me on your side are you?"

"Have you ever wondered why you hadn't seen or had any interaction with a hollow until Masaki died?" Aizen said, knowing that he struck a nerve by mentioning Ichigo's mother. "I made a promise to her when she lost her powers, to protect you from anything that would cause you harm. I made sure that no one knew of me doing this back in the soul society, and for a long time, I was protecting you from the shadows. Until that night."

Aizen hung his head in shame from her. He glimpsed back up to Ichigo to see her looking at him with a concerned look on her face. She couldn't believe just what she had heard come from the rouges mouth, and she had to know if it was true.

"Did you know that Grand Fisher would-" She was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"I knew, but my greatest failure was informing the head captain. I assume that knowing that it was Grand Fisher would make him assemble some kind of force to finally end that hollow. But when I told him he was attacking Masaki, a Quincy, he stopped and forced me not to get involved. I'm so sorry Ichigo." Aizen finished.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Her mother was a Quincy? Aizen knew about Grand Fisher and tried to stop it? The head captain knew this whole time and did nothing? Why was this all happening to her now after all these years?

"Tell me Ichigo." Aizen got her attention and continued. "Did the soul society look like anything Rukia Kuchiki told you about?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, still shocked at hearing everything.

"She told you that the soul society is the epitome of peace and prosperity did she not?" Aizen got a nod from her. "Did you ever see that while you were fighting a battle crazed maniac of a captain? Or seeing a man who would love nothing more than to dissect a person, live or dead? Or the man who would kill his own sister that he knows is innocent based on what he's been ordered to do? Or the old man that has more blood on his hands than everyone in the soul society? Even captain Unohana, the peaceful healer, used to be just like Zaraki back then. So tell me Ichigo, is that place truly as peaceful as you were told?"

Ichigo couldn't answer and simply stammered at the man.

"The only reason they even stopped attacking you is because they found someone else to fight. Me." Aizen started again. "They want me stopped not because of what they told you which I'm assuming is destruction. I wish to bring about change to the soul society. For centuries the status quo has been the same and absolutely nothing has changed. Soul reapers and hollows still battle each other in a never ending struggle for the illusion of control and dominance. Why? Because they're afraid of change. They're afraid of freedom. They're afraid of they're way being obsolete."

"But, you killed people. Why?" Ichigo asked as she started to understand.

"I only killed the men who would order that status quo to stay the same. That doesn't mean that thirteen court guard squad won't just replace them and do everything they can to cling on to their old way and continue the cycle." Aizen smiled at her once more and raised her head with his hand so he could look in her brown eyes once more. "I wish to break that cycle, forever."

"Why tell me all of this?" Ichigo asked as she blushed again at the closeness of his face to hers.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt and lied to by them again." Aizen whispered to her right before he kissed her on the lips.

Ichigo was shocked by this sudden move, but quickly got lost tin his passionate and warm kiss. It was her first kiss and it was done by her supposed enemy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her in response. They continued this for several seconds before breaking for air. Ichigo looked deep into Aizen's eyes and could tell that he just cares about her.

"By now, Kisuke is probably thinking of ways to monitor you without your knowing." Aizen started, earning a sigh from Ichigo. "I know you have every reason not to trust me Ichigo. I'm sorry I couldn't save Masaki and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I don't want you to suffer with them. I know you love your family and I would never take you away from them, but." He broke away from her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a purple bracelet with a blue center in it and placed it on her right wrist. "When you get all the answers from their reactions and mannerisms toward you, the choice to leave is completely in your hands. I'll always be waiting for you, Ichigo."

With that, Aizen let her go and opened another tear in the room. He stepped in but before it closed, he whispered to her.

"Always."

Ichigo was left in her room, confused, cold, and alone now. She looked at te bracelet on her wrist now and wondered just how she was going to get answers from everyone else. The box around her room and pass broke apart and she looked at the pass for a moment before deciding to get her answers in the morning.

 _"Is he really right about them?"_ Ichigo thought as she curled up in her sheets. _"Were they really just going to control me to stop him from changing everything?"_

* * *

 **That's It For The Actual First Chapter. Hope You Guys Like It And Are Gonna Be Okay With A FemIchigoXAizen Pairing, Cause That's What I'm Gonna Be Writing.**

 **This Story Concept Comes From A Combination Of Others Works:**

 **Dream Invader By Whackybiscuit**

 **Betrayal And Unexpected Allies By NekoPantera**

 **Those Are Really Great Stories Ya'll Should Check Out.**

 **Anyway, If You Like This Chapter Then Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With The Story. I Have Gotten An OC Character From Someone For This Story And I'm Accepting OC Characters, Arrancar And Soul Reaper Alike, From You Guys.**

 **I'm Also Doing Request Bleach Stories As Long As It Doesn't Involve The Last Arc From The Manga, I Didn't Nor Will I Read It.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. The Talk And The Departure

**Chapter 2: The Talk And The Departure**

* * *

That night after Aizen told her the truth about her 'allies' started off a chain of thoughts for Ichigo. She couldn't be completely sure of just exactly how to go about all of this though. The soul society is smart and very cunning. Kisuke, on the other hand, is a complete and total methodical scientist. Getting answers from him and making it sound like you just want basic information was going to be very tricky, and considering the fact that she's a very terrible liar.

For a few hours, Ichigo couldn't sleep. The cold that she felt now was very unbearable to her right now. Aizen was so warm and so soft when he wrapped himself around her small frame. And when he kissed her, her head exploded with an intense wave of both pleasure and security. Aizen held her tight in his big and strong arms when he kissed her and Ichigo knew that there would be no way that she would ever feel that again. Unless she made a choice later on today. If she told the soul society about Aizen's presence, then maybe they would put her on a shorter leash like Aizen told her they would. They would probably tell her that Aizen is just a mad man who will say and do anything to get what he wants, but if that's the case, then why would he spend all those years protecting her until that night? It didn't make any sense to her and she knew that the only way to find out was to talk to him again and get those answers later.

If she did leave though, she would be an enemy of the soul society forever. They would probably take her family just to keep her away from them, or even worse. Ichigo didn't want to to think of that right now and instead focused on trying to sleep. After a few more minutes of just lying there, Ichigo did finally sleep once again. As she slept, her dreams brought her back to that rainy night, the night that changed her life forever.

 _Ichigo watched as her younger self ran after a girl standing near the edge of the river and her mother trying to stop her. All Ichigo could do was scream an inaudible scream, begging her younger self not to fall for Grand Fishers trap. When her younger self reached the body, it disappeared and Ichigo closed her eyes and tried to drown out all sound of what the slash from a blade to skin once again. She sobbed at the sound and turned to see her mother on your younger self again, but when she turned, her mother wasn't the one dead on the ground. It was Grand Fisher. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when she saw Aizen standing tall over Grand Fisher's dead body with his sword out. He turned to young Ichigo and Masaki and smiled. He looked down to young Ichigo and knelt down to her. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Ichigo smiled from where she was standing. If the head captain hadn't ordered him to stay away, then this all might've happened._

 _As Ichigo watched the sight, the rain stopped and a bright sun beamed down on them all. Ichigo looked up to the sky and smiled at warm sensation going around her body. She hadn't felt this kind of feeling since Aizen hugged her. She closed her eyes and remembered that feeling. When she opened them, she found that she was now being held by him and saw that he was smiling down to her. She smiled up at him and just when they were about to kiss, a loud noise erupted that woke Ichigo up from her fantastic dream._

Ichigo awoke back in her own bed and saw that it was her combat pass screaming 'HOLLOW' over and over again. Ichigo grabbed it and quickly got into her soul form. She opened the window and noticed that it was now morning, same as her dream. She leapt out and tracked the hollow down. It was a scorpion like hollow that was running around pretty close to the school. Before Ichigo could actually kill it though, she heard a very familiar sound.

"Now roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's Zabimaru came fast and caught the hollow in his mask, instantly defeating it.

Ichigo turned around when Zabimaru retracted back to Renji and she wide eyed him. Or more specifically, them. Standing there were Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Rangiku and Yumichika all in their soul forms.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji started with a grin. "Good to see ya again."

"'Good to see me again?' I saw you guys yesterday." Ichigo started in an irritated tone. "What are you guys even doing here anyway?"

"We were ordered to oversee the construction of of several defensive devices that will alert and pinpoint to us the exact location of a garganta." Toshiro explained. "Garganta's are portals to Hueco Mundo where Aizen and his army is being assembled, so we're stationing ourselves in Karakura town until the Aizen makes his move."

"That makes sense I guess." Ichigo started again, trying not to act suspicious to the five. "So where are you guys staying? No way any of you are goin to my place."

"Oh come on Ichigo." Rangiku pouted. "I thought we could have some great girl time if I stayed with you."

"Yeah, no." Ichigo said coldly as she placed Zangetsu on her shoulder. "Try Orihime or Kisuke. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind." Zangetsu started to wrap back in its bandages and reattach to her back. "Since that's the case with you guys, I'm headin home. See ya."

And before anyone could stop her, she was gone in a flash step. There was a silence for a short while before Yumichika started. "You don't really think we need to watch her do you captain?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe." Toshiro started in an annoyed tone. "All I know is that Aizen will try and strike soon and Ichigo will be his target. The head captain wants us to monitor her, that's what the pass is for, but we do also need to remain here until Aizen strikes. Remain vigilant and start training as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes captain." Everyone said in unison. They all left in the direction of Kisuke's shop completely unaware that Ichigo never left.

"So it is true." Ichigo said from behind a billboard sign. "Aizen was right. I can't stay here."

Dread and sadness started to overcome her again and she could feel her hollow trying something.

 **"Hey Queen."** She started with a chuckle.

Sighing at the voice, Ichigo answered. "What do you want now?"

 **"One, for you to stop your bawling like a little bitch."** The hollow said, earning a scowl from Ichigo. **"And for two, you should go to him."**

Ichigo was surprised by her hollow's advice that actually sounded like a great idea. She pondered the action for a few seconds before her hollow spoke again. **"Look, lover boy is absolutely right. The soul society is monitoring and weakening you. Hell, even that stupid hat guy is up to it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even exist. Not to mention he turned you into a hollow and sent you and your friends to soul society nowhere close to ready. Aizen is the only guy that you can trust, and you know that."**

"Wait a sec. Hueco Mundo is the world of hollows. You just want to go there so you can take my body over again, don't you?" Ichigo asked in an angered tone.

All she heard was a snicker from her hollow and she quickly shook her head to end this conversation. She went back home and went back into her own body just when Yuzu was coming in to wake her up.

"Big sister, it's time for breakfast." She started.

Ichigo got up and scratched her head as she faked yawned. "Okay Yuzu, I'll be down in a minute."

Yuzu smiled and closed the door to Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat there and saw the combat pass sitting right there next to her. She stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up and placing it on her desk. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She looked at the pass again before putting it in her pocket. She went down and ate breakfast with her sisters. To her surprise Isshin wasn't there to try one of his usual morning attacks.

After Ichigo finished eating, she left the house and started walking around aimlessly. She had no destination other than away. She figured she was being watched but didn't really care at this point. She walked on until she was at a large tree on the outskirts of Karakura Town. Ichigo sat under it and watched the clouds pass her by as she laid there. After a few minutes, she started making the clouds out to be the faces of random people that she knows.

Tatsuki

Chad

Orihime

Yoruichi

Aizen

Kenpachi

Chizuru

Mizuiro

Aizen

Yuzu

Aizen

Kisuke

Karin

Isshin

Aizen

Aizen

Aizen

Aizen

All Ichigo could think about was Aizen and what he said to her. What he's done for her is given her an opportunity to be free and to finally have control over her own life now, but was she ready to leave her family and her friends in the process of this opportunity?

Ichigo laid there under the tree for several hours until nightfall finally came. She sat up and her decision was finally made up. She was going to leave, tonight.

Ichigo stood up and made her way back home to get ready. As soon as she started moving back to the city, she was met with a very stoic voice.

"I see you were doing some much needed rest Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and saw Toshiro standing behind her still in his soul form.

"Just wanted to let you know that all defensive measures have been taken care of in Karakura Town." He said again with his arm folded.

"Oh. Okay then." Ichigo said nervously. He was probably watching her all day knowing how paranoid the young captain can get. "So, when do you think that he'll make his move?"

"Soon." Toshiro started as he saw how shaky she was acting. "Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking, last night we detected a sudden drop in spiritual pressure around where you live. Did anything happen last night?"

Ichigo looked at the young captain and saw the look of complete distrust. Did they know that Aizen visited her last night? No, there's no way they could've, could they? Ichigo could feel the hostility in his question and noticed his sword arm twitch a little. Choosing her next words carefully, Ichigo shrugged at him and faked a yawn.

"Don't really know what you mean. Sometimes my spirit energy leaks out of me when I sleep. It's nothing to really be worried about." Ichigo started as she walked past him. She had no idea if what she said convinced him or not, but she knew for a fact that he probably figured something out by now.

"Alright then." He started again, getting Ichigo's attention again. "You should keep you combat pass with you, just in case something happens."

Ichigo nodded and walked off. Now she knew that she wasn't gaining any trust from the soul society. It was time to leave and she knew that she had to leave soon before they made it to where she couldn't do anything without them knowing. She made her way back home and went inside. When she shut the door, she saw her father sitting down on an arm chair with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey Ichigo." He started with a wave and a smile. "How was your walk? Did you eat anything while you were out?"

Ichigo decided to do something very drastic at that moment. She had to know if he knew. She reached in her pocket and placed the pass on the counter. Ichigo walked over to the couch that was in front of the chair and sat down. Isshin noticed the worried look on his oldest daughters face and put his cup down.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Dad." Ichigo started after taking a deep breath. "Did you know mom was a Quincy?"

Isshin looked at her with wide eyes. That look made Ichigo's heart sink for a moment. That look on his face was replaced with a big toothed grin that confused her for a moment. "So he came by here didn't he?"

"What?" Ichigo asked with confusion on her face.

"Sosuke Aizen." Isshin started as he leaned back in his chair. "He came by to visit you last night. That barrier he made in your room is all too familiar to me. So, I take it he told you about Masaki and his promise he made didn't he?"

Ichigo nodded to her father and looked at him with in disbelief.

"Ha. He always did say that you meant a lot to him when Masaki died. He used to visit here just to make sure you were okay, you know." Isshin said.

"Dad, he told me about Grand Fisher and how the head captain knew." Ichigo started, trying to fight back tears. "The soul society has been monitoring me ever since my fight with Byakuya ended. Even Kisuke is probably making something to watch me as we speak. Aizen wanted me to come to him when I found the answers I seek. I don't know what to do."

"Well for one if you need more proof that you should go, then remember that Masaki was a Quincy. I loved her, but knew if I told anyone else, they would report back to the head captain, and he would've ordered her execution for something that's long been buried." Isshin noticed that Ichigo still had the same look on her face and instantly knew why she was having doubts. "If you're worried about the three of us, don't."

Ichigo looked to him quizzically.

"I have an old friend that's helped me throughout the years since I left the soul society. Even Kisuke doesn't know he's still alive, same with the captains. He prefers it that way." Isshin said with a smile that calmed Ichigo down. "He'll make sure the three of us stay off the soul society's radar when you leave." He saw the bracelet on her wrist and grinned. "So he actually did get it huh?"

Ichigo looked at him with another questioning look before noticing that he was talking about the bracelet still on her wrist. She looked at it and watched as it started to glow. After getting a really good look at it, she recognized exactly what the glowing ball was. "He gave me the Hogyoku."

"Looks like it." Isshin started with a grin. "You should get going in a bit, okay."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. She made her way up the stairs and into her sisters room. The two twins were still asleep and had no idea of the fact that Ichigo was in the room. She gave them both light kisses on their foreheads and whispered as she left the room. "Goodbye guys. I love you both."

She closed the door and went into her room where Kon was just laying on her bed relaxed. She gave him a look he had never seen before, and it sent chills up his plushy spine. She smiled at him.

"Hey, what's that look for?" Kon said while standing up.

Ichigo gently reached down and picked him up. She held him for a few seconds before giving him a hug. Kon was caught off guard by this and didn't know how to react to any of this except for enjoy her soft touch and large breast. She pulled him away and reached into his mouth, pulling out his candy. She ate it and was out of her body now and in her soul form. Kon, now in Ichigo's body, turned to her, but before he could say anything, the bracelet that was on him went over to Ichigo's wrist.

"Goodbye Kon." She started with another smile. "Take care of my body for me. I probably will never be back in it."

Before Kon could ask her anything, she was out the open window with flash step. Ichigo went far into the forest to the tree that she was at earlier. After several seconds of thinking, her mind was completely made up. "I have to go to him." As soon as she said that, the Hogyoku glowed fiercely and opened a garganta that led to some kind of room on the other side. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked inside the garganta only to hear a voice and many quickening foot steps behind her.

"Ichigo, wait!" She turned around and saw Kisuke running up to her along with Yoruichi and the rest of the soul reaper group as well as Ichigo's friends. The looks they had of betrayal and heartbreak was goin to keep Ichigo awake at night now and forever.

Before they could even get halfway to her, the garganta closed and Ichigo was now lost to them.

The trip for her through the garganta was strange. As Ichigo got closer and closer to the exit of the portal, she could feel her inner hollow getting stronger and stronger. When she finally touched down in the room, she immediately collapsed on a nearby bed and now tried to fight off the hollow within her soul.

 _ **Espada Meeting Room, A Few Minutes Ago**_

"I know of the circumstances of the recent increase in arrancar lord Aizen." Zommari started. "But do you honestly believe that she would even be able to enter Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo was the main topic of today's meeting for the espadas. They were all split on the idea of a human being in Hueco Mundo. Some like Tia, Ulquiorra, Aaroniero and surprisingly enough Grimmjow were okay with the idea. Barragan and Nnoitra were the most vocally against her being here. Zommari and Szayel were interested in just how Aizen could be so relaxed with her eventually coming here. Stark and Yammy were indifferent on the situation, but held a minor interest nonetheless.

"Who knows." Barragan started with a huff. "She probably would just be here to simply carry out some order from the soul reapers."

"If Lord Aizen says that she is on our side now, then there should not be any reason to doubt his judgement." Ulquiorra said in his usual calmed tone.

"Oh come on." Nnoitra started in an annoyed tone. "For all we know she might just bring along an army to finish us off before we even get to full strength."

"I doubt that she would." Tia said to Nnoitra, much to his annoyance. "You're just angry at the thought of another woman outranking you."

Nnoitra was about to retort until Grimmjow interjected. "Look, if the girl was really that smart, then she probably would've already done something by now. I don't think she has it in her."

As everyone spoke their own opinions on Ichigo, Aizen sat in his chair in front and fiddled with a devices in his hand. He watched it intently and almost tuned everyone out in anticipation for Ichigo's eventual arrival today. He hadn't tuned out Nnoitra's words though of her informing the soul society. He had tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, but it was a possibility. If her fear of the soul society outweighed her distrust in them, then Aizen knew she wouldn't come here. He sighed at the thought of her not showing up and was about to place the device down, until it started to beep. This caught everyone's attention and Aizen sighed in relief again as he stood up. He had to keep up his dominant act in front of his espadas, but deep down he was beyond excited that she was finally here.

"Gin." He started. The smiling rouge came out of the shadows and stood behind Aizen. "I'm leaving you in charge for now. I'll be back to check on our newest addition to the army."

Gin nodded to him and almost looked like his smile got even bigger. Aizen left in his usual way and exited through the doors. When he did, he flashed over to his room and opened the door. To his surprise, Ichigo was lying on his bed on breathing erratically. Aizen walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo looked up to him and he saw that her eyes were changing to the same black and gold color as her hollows. He could see the distress she was in and placed his other hand on the Hogyoku. It started to glow again and sent a surge of purple and black energy around her body. Aizen stood back as the transformation was taking place right in front of her.

"I truly hope that this works."

* * *

 **Hey Guys. Sorry For The Delay, Been Reading This Really Long Bleach Fanfic That I Kinda Wanna Make My Own Version Of Sometime In The Near Future. Anyway, I Was Asked If Ichigo's Friends Would Join Her Once The War Started And I Was Kinda Thinking That I Should Do That.**

 **The Friend That Isshin Knows Is Actually An OC That I Got From draconesthewalker.**

 **I Will Be Posting A New Chapter For Ichigo's New Mom Later Today, So Ya'll Have Something Else To Look Forward To. LOL**

 **Anyway, If You Liked This Chapter Then Follow And Favorite To Keep Up With The Story.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Make Yourself At Home

**Chapter 3: "Make Yourself At Home"**

* * *

As the purple and black energy began to die down around her body, Aizen watched in amazement as Ichigo stood up. She had drastically changed because of the Hogyoku's and Aizen's will to protect her. The most noticeable changes were the mask fragment on the right side of her face just below her eye, and black markings over certain parts of her body. Her skin was still the same as before minus the black markings, and her hair was still the same length. She also had a white horn sticking out of the top right of her head and some red fur around her wrist and ankles. She was also naked, much to Aizen's astonishment at her amazing body. Ichigo looked so smooth yet toned for a young woman, and she had curves and size in all the right places.

Ichigo stood there for a moment in a dizzying daze for few seconds before regaining her senses. She looked over to see Aizen standing there with his jaw dropped as he stared intently at her. She didn't know why he was doing this until she felt a very cold breeze around her body. She moved her arms around herself to warm up only to feel no clothes on her. Ichigo looked down and saw that, to her horror, she was naked and immediately covered herself up.

"What just happened!?" She yelled as she was failing at keeping her blush off her face.

Aizen was still staring at her when she said that and shook his head to get his mind back to the subject at hand. "Your inner hollow was attempting to take over your body as soon as you came through the garganta." He walked to a drawer and pulled out some clothes. They were almost like her original soul reaper clothes only white now. Aizen handed them to her and she covered herself with them much to Aizen's disappointment. He continued while she was getting dressed. "I used the Hogyoku along with my own will to tame your hollow by making you and it one."

Those words stopped her in her tracks as she was putting the pants on. "What do you mean make us one?"

"Just like how I did with individuals over a century ago, forcing a bond between a soul reaper and a hollow, with you all I had to do was make you two whole. This way, you no longer have to worry about your inner hollow and you gain its powers as well." Aizen finished as he went over and placed a hand on her clear cheek. Ichigo once again felt his warmth again and fell into his warm embrace.

After a short while, Ichigo backed away and looked around the large room. It had a large bed with purple sheets on it and large white pillows on each side. There were three drawers on each wall of the room that wasn't near the bed and a door leading into what she could assume was a bathroom. Aizen noticed her wondering eyes and smiled at her.

"This is the room you'll be staying in." He said, getting her attention.

Ichigo looked around again and looked to the bed with a questioning eye. "That bed is pretty big if I'm the only one sleeping in it."

"That's true." Aizen started as he wrapped his arms around her neck gently. "That's why I'm staying in here with you."

Ichigo's blush was in full now. She had no idea how to react to hearing those words coming out of his mouth. "Y-y-you don't have to." She said with a shaky voice.

"But I need to Ichigo. After all, this is my room." He said in his smooth voice.

Ichigo was completely stunned from hearing that and didn't know how to react once again. Aizen noticed this and chuckled under his breath. He let go of her, ceasing the warmth he had provided her and turned to the door. She turned to him and wondered why he let her go.

"Get dressed Ichigo. When your done, these two will lead you to where my espada are." He said to her with a genuine smile again as two girls, one a blonde and the other with dark hair in pigtails, came around the corner of the door. "And when we're done in there, you can make yourself at home."

Aizen left the room and the two went inside to greet her with a bow.

"My name is Menoly." The blonde said.

"And mine is Loly." The pigtails one finished. "We're Lord Aizen's personal servants, and now that makes us yours as well."

Ichigo looked at the two confused, but shrugged it off. She finished dressing and walked up to the two. "So, where exactly is this meeting room supposed to be?"

"Right this way." Menoly started as they walked out of the room. Ichigo followed the two and tried her hardest to memorize the path it was to get to Aizen's room and to the meeting room. When they made it to the large double doors, both Menoly and Loly bowed to her and left. Ichigo watched them and had a vague feeling that those two were jealous for some reason. She shrugged it off and opened the doors. When she did, all eyes were on her. Ichigo stood there, stunned for a brief moment before feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Aizen's hand on her shoulder. His warmth once again was once again with her.

"My espada." He started. "Welcome our newest espada, Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _ **Soul Society, Captain's Meeting**_

The captains stood there and awaited the final captain to show. After a few minutes, captain Hitsugaya showed up and took his place with his fellow captains. Once he was in place, the head captain banged his cane down on the ground to get everything started.

"This urgent meeting pertains to Ichigo Kurosaki!" The old man bellowed out loudly. "From the report we received from captain Hitsugaya and his group, Aizen has somehow found a way to sway the young but powerful girl to his side. This situation calls for an immediate action."

Everyone looked to the head captain confused. They didn't know what he was going to say, but if he were to issue for a capture or kill order, then it would mean very bad news for the orange haired girl.

"Master." Ukitake started as he stepped out of line. "Are you implying on killing her?"

The head captain sighed. "It seems that is what it might take. Aizen has a sharp tongue and a cold and calculative mind. Whatever he has said to the girl has made her willingly go to him. It seems we have no choice but to consider Ichigo Kurosaki an enemy of the soul society now."

His words cut a few captains deep. Mainly Byakuya and Ukitake. The two both knew that both Rukia and Renji were going to be devastated when they heard this news.

"We will have Kisuke Urahara prepare some kind of device to suppress the substitutes power before doing anything rash to the girl." The head captain said after a moment of silence. This brought a collective sigh by a few of the captains. "Captain Hitsugaya and his group will stay in the world of the living and continue to keep watch, should Ichigo Kurosaki attempt to make contact with her family." Toshiro nodded to the head captain in response. "Once we have neutralized Ichigo Kurosaki, we will have an upper hand on Aizen. Dismissed." He banged his cane on the ground and the captains left.

As the captains left, Byakuya noticed his sister and lieutenant walk up to him. Before they got to him, he sighed, hoping they wouldn't react too badly to the report.

"Brother." Rukia started.

"Captain." Renji started.

They both looked considerably worried at whatever the news was going to be. Byakuya let out another sigh and started.

"The head captain has stated that Ichigo Kurosaki is to be considered an enemy to the soul society from now on." He started with his eyes closed.

Both Rukia and Renji gasped at this news. They were about to protest until Byakuya held up his hand to stop them.

"Before you two get emotionally involved in this too much, Kisuke Urahara is being tasked with making a device to neutralize her powers. That way we can simply capture her and not kill her." He said to them.

"Oh thank goodness." Rukia sighed in relief followed by Renji.

"Captain." Renji started with a determined tone of voice. "Do we know how Aizen was able to sway Ichigo over to him?"

"Not sure." Byakuya started while placing a hand under his chin. "But I have a feeling Kisuke would remotely know at least. Go check with him when you leave, both of you."

The two both nodded and left to head back to the world of the living. As they walked along in the Dangai, both of them were very apprehensive to talk about their actual thoughts on this whole matter. Rukia felt a sense of betrayal and hurt from her friend. How could she side with the enemy so easily and after only a few days? Renji was the most devastated. After his first confrontation with her, and feeling just how powerful she was, he had started to develop strange feelings for her. After their second confrontation, Renji knew that he would eventually have to tell her exactly how he felt. Now, he was too late.

"Kuchiki! Abarai!" Toshiro yelled to them. They both looked up and noticed that they were now in front of Kisuke's shop. "If you two are done spacing out, we have work to do."

The young captain along with the rest went in and were greeted by Tessai. He showed them to the back in the labs where Kisuke was working relentlessly. He stopped when Tessai called to him.

"We have visitors from the soul society boss." The tall man said to him.

Kisuke stopped working stood up to them. "Well, I see that this must be urgent if the head captain sent so many to me." He said in a tired tone behind his fan.

"As I'm sure well aware of Urahara." Toshiro started. "Aizen has Ichigo Kurosaki now." The words made the shop owner seethe behind his fan so no one would notice. "The head captain doesn't want Ichigo dead as I'm sure you don't as well. He wants you to develop some kind of device that could neutralize her spirit energy. Can you do that Urahara?"

Kisuke took a breath and brought down his fan. He now had his usual, goofy look again. An obvious facade to Tessai and Yoruichi who was listening in from the other side of a wall. "Of coarse. I'll start making it right now actually. Seems Aizen got us with the greatest trick of all time."

"And what would that be?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hit us when we least expect it. Right after he leaves." Kisuke said as he sat back down in his chair to start working. "Now if you all excuse me, I have a device to make."

The group nodded and left. Much to Kisuke's surprise, neither Renji or Rukia said a single word to him pertaining to Ichigo. That made him worry.

When the group left the shop and were clearly out of earshot, both Tessai and Yoruichi walked into the lab. Kisuke looked to them and sighed in defeat. He leaned back in his chair and started to just sit there.

"You don't know how she got to him yet, do you?" Yoruichi asked him.

"My theory is that whenever he got to her, he gave her some sort of device to bring her to him. But what I don't get it is why didn't he just take her away when he had the chance?" Kisuke felt as if he had failed in keeping Ichigo prepared and ready for anything. He was prepared to turn her over to Shinji so he and his group of Vizards could help her control her hollow. And he was even more prepared to train her if necessary, but now those plans were out the window.

"What are ya gonna do boss?" Tessai asked in a serious tone.

Kisuke sighed and turned to them. "Make something I know I'll regret, again."

 _ **Espada Meeting Room**_

Everyone was stunned by Aizen's words. Even Tousen and Gin were shocked by what they just heard. At first there was silence, a deafening silence, but then an uproar by a few of the espada.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!?" Nnoitra shouted among them.

"First you expect us to welcome another soul reaper here with open arms and now you say she is ranked among us!?" Barragan was livid. "Why should she even be in our league anyway!?"

"Even I have to admit Cap'n Aizen," Gin said without a smirk on his face. "How exactly is she an espada in any sense of the word?"

Aizen didn't let his smirk leave his face even once. He turned to Ichigo who had the most confused expression out of everyone. Aizen smiled at her and turned her toward the others in the room. He proceeded to move his hand over Ichigo's hair and parted it to the right of her head near the horn she had. Everyone looked at what they were seeing and was in absolute shock. Ichigo noticed this and said her first words since she stepped into the meeting room.

"What's wrong?" She asked and soon enough, Aizen let her hair go. She turned to him and could tell from his grin to her that it was something spectacular. "What?"

He turned to the rest of the espada and his two lieutenants with the same smirk. "As you all saw, she is now our new cero espada."

"But how!?" Yammy slammed his fist into the table, causing it to shake. "I'm the cero espada! And I'm ten times more powerful than some soul reaper who has a hollow inside her!" He stood up and looked at Ichigo with pure rage, expecting Ichigo to quake out of fear where she stands. Only she stood her ground and matched the big guys glare with a scowl of her own.

"Hmm." Aizen started while rubbing his chin. This caught everyone's attention as he snapped his fingers. "Seeing as though Yammy proves quite a point, I see no reason for two cero espada. So, we are going to have a duel between the two and whoever wins is the new and permanent Alpha espada."

The room was silent for a brief moment before Ichigo of all people spoke up first. "What's the difference between the two?"

Aizen smiled at her and answered. "The cero espada marks the most powerful of the ten espada. But the Alpha espada marks an arrancar that surpasses all the espada and every other hollow all together. Since Yammy is in fact the cero espada and the Hogyoku has deemed you the cero espada as well, the only logical choice is to have you two face each other for the right to be called the Alpha."

Yammy had a mad grin across his face and was staring intently at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't back down from his look.

"Then lets do this." Yammy started. "I'll crush this little girl before she can even lay a hand on me."

"Ready when you are, dumbass." Ichigo retorted, causing a chuckle from Grimmjow.

"I like this girl." Grimmjow said.

With that, Aizen led everyone outside to the open area of Las Noches. Both Ichigo and Yammy stood in front of each other and stared the other down. Aizen smirked at the thought of Ichigo showing just what she could do, and he was also very curious to see just how powerful she had become. Yammy cracked his neck and slammed his fist into his palm, causing a shock wave in the sand and air. Ichigo wasn't even phased.

"Lets do this! I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" He shouted to her.

He charged straight at her before she had the time to even retort. As soon as he was in arms reach, he went for a punch, and to everyone's, especially Aizen's, surprise, Ichigo was sent flying. She had a blank expression on her face as she was was flying through the air. Almost like she was in very deep thought about something to even register that she was in the air. Yammy didn't care if she was ready or not, he wanted that Alpha espada spot to prove he was the strongest of all. He charged a cero from his mouth and fired at her as she started to get closer to the ground. The cero sped over and hit her point blank. A large explosion was caused by the cero and nobody could see Ichigo amidst the sand and dust.

Aizen was genuinely worried. Before, he could feel Ichigo getting her reiatsu ready when they were walking outside. But now, he couldn't tell just what she was doing now. He watched as Yammy started to laugh maniacally at his victory.

"So is that it!?" He started as he pointed over to where the dust and sand were falling. "I barely broke a sweat! I guess you were all talk and not even a single challenge for me! Pathetic human! You really thought you could-"

Before he could even say another word, a shadowy figure could be seen standing up in the dust and sand. It looked like Ichigo from behind, and when she turned, her eyes were glowing red color. She raised her arm and sung it vertically to blow away the dust. Everyone gasped when they saw her condition and were shocked to see that she didn't have a single bruise or scratch along her body. He clothes were completely fine and she brought her arm in front of her to examine herself. She stared wide eyed when she noticed the difference between her original power and the power she now had. Sh felt stronger, faster and far more powerful than anything she could have dreamed of being as a soul reaper. She looked over at Yammy and smirked much to his disdain.

"I didn't even feel that." She said with her grin growing. "If that's all the cero espada's got," she started walking over to him. "Then I'm gonna be the Alpha for a long time."

Suddenly and without warning, she was gone. Yammy looked around confused, but his confusion turned to pain when he felt a fist to his face. Ichigo had punched him with her left and as he was falling, she kicked him with her left leg, sending him in the air from the sheer force of her blow. She landed on her feet and looked up with a smile on her face as her eyes continued to glow red. She held up her right arm and pointed to the large espada with her finger. A black cero with a red outline appeared and she fired straight at the big guy. The cero fired at blinding speeds and hit Yammy straight in the back, causing an even bigger explosion that rocked the entire palace. Ichigo's eyes went back to their normal brown color and she watched with a surprised look on her face of what she had done. When the bright flash of light subsided and sight was brought back to everyone again, they saw two things. One, they saw Yammy fall to the ground with half of his body disintegrated, and two, they saw the massive hole in the ceiling of Las Noches. Ichigo walked back over to the group and stood in front of Aizen with a smile on her face.

"So I guess that makes me the Alpha, right?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

Aizen smirked at her and nodded. "Yes it does. Yes it most certainly does." He turned to the shocked espada and two former captains and smirked. "Are there any objections to this?" He asked while Ichigo let her eyes glow red again.

There were no longer any protest to Ichigo being among their ranks, nor any of her previously being a soul reaper. They all looked back to the damage that she had caused and noticed that that wasn't even with her zanpakuto.

"Alright then." Aizen started as he turned to Szayel. "Get Yammy back on his feet as soon as you possibly can Szayel." He received a nod from the pink haired man and continued. "In a few weeks, we'll launch a reconnaissance mission to Karakura town to assess the stationed soul reapers' power. Ichigo and Ulquiorra will be going on this mission. Is that clear?"

"Sounds pretty simple to me." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Understood Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said with a small bow.

They espada all dispersed among themselves. Szayel took Yammy back to his lab and was going to enjoy figuring out just how powerful Ichigo was. Aizen stayed behind with Ichigo when everyone else left and smiled at her. The two were alone and he couldn't contain his happiness for her. He hugged her gently like before and Ichigo leaned into the embrace to feel his warmth again. After a few seconds, he released her.

"You should rest. For tomorrow, I'll have Tia train you to control your new power." He kissed her on the forehead, much to Ichigo's joy. "You were beautiful." With that, Aizen let her go completely. "I have to go and check on a few things. I'll find you when I'm done,okay?" She nodded to him and smiled. Aizen went back inside and made his way down a hallway before Ichigo lost track of him.

Ichigo made her way up the to the top of the tallest area inside Las Noches and looked out to the beautiful sands of the palace. She sat down and took in the sight in peace. The fake sun was warm against her skin and for a very brief moment, she felt like she was in Aizen's embrace again.

"That was very impressive." A voice came to her. Ichigo looked to her right and saw the pale espada that Aizen had mentioned was going with her in a few weeks. "I've never seen a cero with that much precise power before. I look forward to seeing how you progress in these coming weeks."

"Thanks." Ichigo started. "I hope that I don't disappoint anyone now."

Ulquiorra cocked his head to her. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm the Alpha espada now. The highest of hollows apparently." Ichigo looked back at the bright sands again and leaned on her hands. "I was never told of what hollows were really like or the hierarchy that they have. Now I'm on the top of that hierarchy, and I won't let any of you down."

Ulquiorra was surprised at how she wanted to treat the other hollows below her now. Almost as if she wanted to protect them in case they came across someone far more powerful than them. "I understand." Ulquiorra started. "Then I'll make sure not to disappoint you when the war starts."

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Ichigo said to him with a grin.

* * *

 **That's The End Of Another Chapter. I'm Updating This One To Get A Good Sense Of How The Ichigo Vs Aizen Fight In My Other Story Should Be Like. Never Really Wrote A Full On Fight Scene Before, So I Hope This Was Good. What Did Ya'll Think Of It. LOL.**

 **For The Record, The Only Pairing That Is Set In Stone For This Chapter Is FemIchiXAizen. That's Not Changing At All.**

 **Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With The Story, Review For Whatever Reason You Like.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Prepare For War

**Chapter 4: Prepare For War**

* * *

 **"Sin Vida - Lifeless (In Spanish)"**

After a few hours of laying on the surface of the building she was on, Ichigo stretched out and stood up. She was about to leap off before a voice caught her attention from behind.

"It's about time you decided to stand." Ichigo turned to the voice and saw that it was from Tia. She had her arms crossed and was seated cross legged several meters away from Ichigo. "I was getting tired of waiting Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Sorry about that." Ichigo shrugged off. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"For about an hour." She said as she also stood up. "I decided to wait instead of saying anything to give you time to adjust to how your newfound power feels like."

"Well I'm a fast learner, so I'm pretty sure I can get all of these hollow techniques down." Ichigo said to her with a grin.

Tia grinned behind her mask at the girls enthusiasm. "Then lets get started."

 _ **Kisuke's Shop**_

Kisuke had been working nonstop on the device to stop Ichigo in his lab. He was so busy that he didn't even pay any attention to both Renji and Rukia when they walked in. Both Renji and Rukia looked at each other then back to Kisuke. Renji walked up and placed a hand on the mans shoulder to get his attention.

"Kisuke?" Renji started with a concerned tone.

Kisuke turned to him with a tired look on his face. He sighed and then yawned to him. "What can I do for you Renji? Need a place to stay again?" He stretched out and noticed Rukia standing not to far from him. "Oh and I see Rukia is here too. What can I do for you two?"

"Kisuke." Rukia started in a mellow tone. "It's about Ichigo and Aizen." The very mention of that mans name made Kisuke's blood boil, but he hid his unseen rage behind his fan as Rukia continued. "Do you have any idea why she would freely join that mad man?"

Kisuke took a deep breath behind his fan and made sure it went unnoticed by the two in front of him. He pulled down his fan and put on his jovial mask again. "Well Aizen does have a very sharp tongue on him, but I'm getting the feeling that he most likely used something on her to brainwash her to his side." Kisuke lied so he could ease the two's minds in the hopes that when they see her, they can convince her to come back to them. "But I might still need to keep at this just in case." Kisuke finished as he pointed back to his unfinished device to take Ichigo's powers.

Renji and Rukia nodded to him and turned to leave. When they were out of ear shot, Kisuke dropped his facade quickly and sighed in frustration. He truly had no idea what Aizen did to get her on his side without having to threaten her or her family. That was when an idea hit him. He got up and left the shop to head to the Kurosaki household. He made it there in a few minutes with flash step and was shocked when he saw that house was completely empty and void of any spiritual pressure. Kisuke was about to panic until he saw a note on the door. He went over and picked it up to read it.

"Dear Kisuke Urahara or anyone that this winds up with, me and my two daughters have left the clinic and are now in a safe spot away from everyone. I already told Yuzu and Karin about Ichigo and to my surprise they took it well. Yes, I already know about Ichigo leaving with Sosuke and I couldn't be prouder of the woman she's growing up to be.

Kisuke, if it's you who gets this note, then all I have to say is that she left without Sosuke having to do anything other than tell her the truth. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone this information. Also, don't even bother trying to find us. I have a friend that is, lets just say a little more clever than you.

Take care my friend, see ya later hopefully. Isshin Kurosaki."

Kisuke had no words for how he felt after reading this. How could Isshin be completely okay with his oldest daughter siding with Aizen? Why did he refer to Aizen by his first name? Who was this friend? And what 'truth' was he talking about? So many questions that he didn't know the answers to. Kisuke pinched the bridge between his nose and sighed before leaving the empty residence to head back to the shop.

"It looks like I'm truly in the dark for once in my life." He said to himself as he neared the shop.

 _ **Hueco Mundo, A Few Weeks Later**_

Today was the day. After weeks of training with Tia on controlling the various techniques of a hollow and even her new zanpakuto. It was a duel bladed weapon for her now, and was very different than what she was used to. The first was a long Odachi that had a red handle and a black cross guard in the shape of her old Tensa Zangetsu. The blade was completely red and was attached to her back with black bandages. The second was a Nodachi that was completely silver all around and had no guard to it. It was attached to her hip for her left hand.

Her and Ulquiorra stood in front of the opened garganta and waited for Aizen to give the go ahead. They were all in the throne room and waited as Aizen smirked down to Ichigo. She smiled and blushed at him.

"Good luck you two." Aizen said to them. "Bring back as much information as you all possibly can, and remember, no killing."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded to him and went in the garganta. As they passed through the darkness, Ulquiorra looked over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What's up Ulquiorra?" She started.

"Your face is completely red Ichigo." He said to her in his same emotionless tone.

Ichigo huffed and quickly calmed herself when she saw the light coming up. They went through it and landed in one of parks. Ichigo looked around and smiled when she remembered the familiar area. This was where she would go to clear her head of any and every single one of problems before she met Rukia. She looked up and closed her eyes as the actual sun hit her skin. Ichigo had no problem with the artificial sun at Las Noches, but nothing could beat the real deal. She breathed in the fresh air and let out a sigh when she could feel multiple familiar spirit energies heading their way. She looked over to Ulquiorra.

"Ready Ulquiorra?" She asked him. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled as a few of the familiar energies landed in front of them. The four that landed were Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Ichigo?"Rukia said as she only saw the long orange hair, yet felt the overwhelming hollow energy.

Ichigo turned around and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys. Long time no see, huh?" She said as she waved to them. The four got a very good look at her as she stood there with her hand on her hip.

"What happened to you Ichigo?" Renji asked with concern in his voice. He had no idea what to think of all of this. Not only has Ichigo allied herself with Aizen by unknown means, but she also allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her to turn her into this.

"Like it Renji?" Ichigo started as she stretched herself out. "I think white suits me a lot more than a black. Don't you guys think?"

She was met with a scowl from Toshiro. "What has Aizen done to you, Ichigo Kurosaki? Who is he?" He pointed at Ulquiorra with his left while his right was on his sword handle. "And why are you here?"

Ichigo watched as the others also reached for their zanpakuto. Despite how Renji and Rukia felt at the moment, they reluctantly drew their blades as well. Ichigo smirked at them and turned to Ulquiorra. "Should I or do you want to?"

"What exactly Ichigo?" Toshiro demanded as he drew his blade from its sheath.

Ulquiorra nodded over to her to signal that she should instead of him. Ichigo nodded and turned back to the four with the same smirk, and then she vanished. Everyone was surprised by her speed and even more surprised when she appeared in front of Toshiro with her Nodachi pointing right at his eye. She thrust it only for Toshiro to dive and fall back to avoid the near fatal strike. He quickly stood up as Ichigo reeled her left arm back. Renji blocked her as soon as she went for an attack. He felt an intense amount of force with just that one swing. It was completely different than any of the other times they fought back then. She flicked her wrist and sent Renji flying away to a nearby tree. He went through it and skidded a good distance before stopping on the stairs not far from them.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku yelled out as her blade transformed into ash and went straight towards Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped out of the way and charged her Nodachi with silver energy, much to everyone's surprise. She smiled down at them and yelled out. "Plata Getsuga Tenshou!"

A silver beam of energy flew at the ash that was heading for her, dispersing it with great ease and heading straight for Rangiku. She moved out of the way only for the attack to strike the ground and send a small shock wave of silver energy. The shock wave hit Rangiku in her left leg and when she landed on her feet, her leg was completely numb to her. She looked at her limb and couldn't move it whatsoever. It felt like being hit by Kira's Wabisuke, only she could still feel it moving with the wind.

Before Rangiku or anyone for that matter could retaliate, Ichigo appeared behind her and knocked her out with the hilt of her Nodachi. "That was easy." She said to herself.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled out as an ice dragon flew straight toward her. She held up a finger and charged her black cero. When she fired it, the beam completely destroyed the dragon and flew past Toshiro's head by only a few inches. He was completely stunned by her display of power. When he heard about her fighting style from Kisuke, he was told that she simply went in and attacked with her raw power, but this was completely different. She wasn't trying to attack to kill, she was simply demonstrating how powerful she was now.

Ichigo smiled at him and turned to Rukia who was just standing there with her jaw dropped at Ichigo's complete change in power and attitude. Ichigo smiled to her and fired another Plata Getsuga. Rukia couldn't find the will to move at this point and simply stood there to wait for the attack to strike her. Right before it even reached her though, a red shield appeared in front of her along with both Kisuke and Yoruichi. They stood there as the silver energy hit the red shield and finished its shock wave before Kisuke dropped it for them to see Ichigo. The two were stunned by her completely different look.

"Hey you two." Ichigo started with a smirk. "Glad ya'll could make it. I was wondering when I could really test myself against the both of you."

"You were waiting for us?" Yoruichi asked her former student. Ichigo nodded.

"Well would you mind telling us why then, Ichigo." Kisuke said in his jovial voice, hiding his complete shock. He looked over to Ulquiorra, who was still just standing there watching everything.

"Like I said," Ichigo started while staring at the two, "I wanna test my new skills against you two." And just like that, she was gone in a flash much to the two's surprise.

Ichigo appeared in front of Kisuke and swung her blade down to him, forcing him to block the devastating blow that sent him flying past Rukia. Yoruichi went for a kick to Ichigo's head and was shocked when Ichigo caught her with ease. Ichigo pulled Yoruichi towards her and threw her into the air with great force. Yoruichi had no time to recover as Ichigo appeared in front of her and stabbed her silver Nodachi into her chest. Everyone looked on in horror as Ichigo seemingly killed the Goddess of Flash in an instant.

"YORUICHI!" Kisuke shouted as his childhood friend was limp on Ichigo's blade.

She dropped her sword down and let Yoruichi's lifeless body drop down to the ground. Before she made contact, Kisuke had caught her. He set her down to see how bad the wound was when he noticed that there was no blood. There wasn't even a scratch or even a tiny nick on her skin from were the sword hit her. That was when he noticed that her eyes were still open and moving around. Kisuke was confused by this until Ichigo appeared in front of them.

"If you're wondering, my Sin Vida only paralyzes my opponent." Ichigo said to the shopkeeper. "It'll last for at least an hour, same with Rangiku's leg." Before she could explain what her long Odachi could do, a few more spirit energies showed up. Ikkaku, Yumichika, an Ichigo's friends Uryu, Orihime and Chad showed up to see the downed or stunned soul reapers around her. She smiled at her three friends and looked over at Ulquiorra. He nodded to her and she sheathed her blade. "Well it looks like it's time for us to go. We'll see ya'll in the winter."

"Winter?" Kisuke started as he looked up to her with confusion on his face much to Ichigo's enjoyment.

"Winter is when we attack the soul society." Ichigo announced to them before turning to Ulquiorra. "Got everything?"

He nodded and opened a garganta. Ichigo walked over to it before being stopped by Rukia.

"Ichigo. What did Aizen do to you? What did he do to force you to join him?"

Ichigo stopped in front of the garganta and stood there for a few seconds before turning around to her former friend. She gave her a serious look that gave everyone an icy chill as her eyes glowed a piercing red color. "He didn't force me. He just told me the truth, and joined him because I was lied to." Without another word, she and Ulquiorra went through the garganta and left the group to ponder just what she meant by 'the truth' and being lied to.

As they wondered that, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were back in the throne room with the others in anticipation to what Ichigo was capable of.

"I see by how unscathed your bodies are that you were successful?" Aizen asked them with a smirk.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Ichigo said with a smile. "Show em Ulquiorra." She said to him.

Ulquiorra nodded and removed his eye. He crushed it and sent the dust along the room so everyone could see how Ichigo dominated everyone in her way, even Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. When they saw how she warned everyone about the upcoming war, that was when the memory ended.

"So now what?" Grimmjow asked as he sat with his fraccion.

All eyes were on Aizen now as he stared down at them all with that smirk on his face. "Now, we prepare for a war."

* * *

 **Sorry For The Delay On This One. The Other Two New Bleach Fics I'm Starting On Took Up A Lot Of My Time These Past Two Days. If You're Curious About Those Two Stories, Check Out My Profile Page To Read A Brief Summary On Them. I Think You Guys Would Love The Time Travel One I'm Planning On Doing.**

 **Anyway I Really Hope You Guys Still Enjoy Reading This Story And All Of My Bleach Stories In General. I Just Kinda Realized This Like Really Late Last Night, But My Bleach Stories Really Like To Focus On An Overpowered Ichigo. I Guess That Will Only Change In Time, But For Now Overpowered Ichigo All Around. I Guess I Just Believe Ichigo Should Just Have The Power To Just Walk All Over Everybody Or Something.**

 **Anyway, Favorite/Follow To Keep Track Of This Story, Review For Your Thoughts On It, PM Me For Any Request On Bleach. You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Doubt

**Chapter 5: Doubt**

* * *

After what happened in the park yesterday, Toshiro went over to Orihime's home to relay what happened back to the soul society. The report was long enough to last all the way til sundown. It had been very surreal for the certain burnt orange haired teenager to see her old friend absolutely dominate everyone that faced her. If she was that powerful now, then how powerful would she be later on in her life? And to even make her worry even more, Toshiro had sent a report stating that Ichigo was far more powerful than the last time they saw her. a result of Aizen doing something to her to make her more hollow than human now. Orihime was tending to Rangiku and Renji when she heard from the other room Toshiro was in and heard the head captain say something she was very uncomfortable with.

 _"It seems that Ichigo Kurosaki is too far gone in whatever scheme that Aizen has her in."_ The head captain said from the communicator in the room. _"It seems that leaves us truly no choice but to see Ichigo Kurosaki as our enemy, and to defeat her as well as the three traitors. Lethal force is permitted."_

Orihime gasped at this and decided to leave shortly after she finished healing everyone. She left and decided to go to the park to process this whole thing.

 _"The soul society were going to kill Ichigo?"_ She thought to herself as she sat on a bench. "They wouldn't do that. Would they?"

"Orihime?" A familiar voice said from afar. Orihime turned to see Uryu walking over to her while holding a bag of groceries. "What are you doing out here so late Orihime?" He asked with some concern in his voice.

Orihime lowered her head and looked at her feet as the wind blew leaves around them. She sighed out. "I overheard the head captain order for Ichigo to be considered their enemy, and lethal force was permitted." She looked up to Uryu with a saddened expression. "They're going to kill Ichigo, Uryu."

Uryu jaw dropped at this news. He knew the soul reapers were ruthless, but there had to be some sort of fine line between defeating your enemy and seeking their death. Almost like the Quincy.

"What do we do?" Orihime asked him.

Uryu was caught off guard with that question. He didn't know what Ichigo's intentions were, but he did know one thing, whatever this 'truth' was and whatever she was lied to about must've been something truly serious to her. Ichigo isn't the type of girl to just turn on her friends for no reason. If it was something this serious, then all Uryu could assume was that it involved the soul society in some way.

Uryu sighed to her. "I don't know Orihime, but one things for sure, whatever the soul society did to her must've been something unforgivable."

Orihime sighed and then did something that surprised Uryu. She looked up at him with a look of pure determination and nodded to him. "Then if that's the case, we have to help her."

"You do know what will happen if we do that Orihime?" Uryu asked her. He may not have been on good terms with Ichigo, but even he could tell that what she's doing is to right whatever wrong they did to her.

"I'm sure." She said to him while standing up. "I know that she'll come back soon, and when she does, we're going to help her."

"Then we might as well count Chad in as well." Uryu started with a smirk. "Him and Ichigo go way back from what I could tell. He'll follow her to hell and back if need be."

Orihime smiled to him as the two had made up their minds. As they walked off, they failed to notice a silver haired man who was missing his left arm sitting on top of a tree. He was wearing a dark blue captains coat with the kanji for fire on the back of it. He also had a scar across his left eye, practically blinding it. He was rubbing said arm as he watched the two walking away and had a very calm smile on his face.

"Well then." He started as he stood from the tree, the moon light reflecting off his white eyes. "I think Isshin would want to tell his daughter this news." He smiled and then disappeared in a flash.

The mysterious man flashed out of the city and into the outskirts in the mountains. He stopped when he reached the side of one of the mountains and placed his hand on the side. He muttered some kind of incantation and the mountain side warped into a side door. He went inside of the door and it changed back into a mountain side. The opening went down a flight of stairs with bright blue lights on the sides so none of the steps were hidden. He walked down until he reached two doors on opposite sides of each other. He went to the one on the right and opened it to reveal the Kurosaki family in a large room. The room almost looked exactly like their old living room with the kitchen connected to it. There were two other doors in the room. One lead to a single master bedroom for Isshin while the other was a twin bedroom for the girls. Each room had its own bathroom and looked relatively the same as their old rooms back at the old house.

They were all sitting down in front of the TV when the man walked in. He was greeted by the two happy girls as they ran up and hugged him.

"Mr. Shun!" They both said as they hugged him tightly. He returned the hug in kind with his arm and smiled down at the two.

"And how are my two favorite two little people doing tonight?" He said to them.

He immediately regretted it when Karin punched his right arm hard. "You don't have to keeping calling us little people every time!" She yelled at him. "We literally meet you at your chest!"

After he rubbed his arm and did a fake cry to her, he was greeted by the childish reaction of his oldest friend.

"Ao Shun." Isshin said in his overly happy voice. "What's up? Anything I can do for you today?"

Ao smiled at the man and started talking. "You know about Ichigo coming here earlier today and facing the soul reapers right?" Isshin dropped his goofy look and put on his normal grin. He nodded and Ao continued. "Well, it looks like her friends are on her side with all of this and would wish to join her when the war starts."

The news made Isshin beam and run back to his room. After a few minutes of him turning his room upside down for whatever he was looking for, he finally came out with a hand sized black ball in his hands.

"What's that supposed to be dad?" Yuzu asked as he held it out to them all.

"This is a way for me to contact another old friend." Isshin started as he poured a little of his returning energy into it. The ball started to glow a purple color and Isshin was very excited to talk to a certain man watching over his oldest daughter.

 _ **Las Noches, Aizen And Ichigo's Room**_

Ichigo was snuggled in the bed with Aizen. Ever since Ichigo moved here she and Aizen would spend time with each other in private just talking to each other. It was always something new between them and Ichigo loved every second being near him. His warmth was so intoxicating to her and so was the way he would hold her when they were in bed together. Aizen knew that she wasn't fully ready for the next level of this relationship, as was he. True, they loved each other, but they weren't ready for _that_ next level.

Today was actually a rare day that they could be together without any interruptions to their day/night, but that was short lived when they could see a faint green glow coming from the dresser. Aizen smiled at the glow while Ichigo was confused by it.

"Looks like Isshin is finally regaining some of his spirit energy again." Aizen said as he left the bed and went to the dresser. He pulled out his own ball sized ball and put some of his own energy into it. When he did, a visual of Isshin could be seen in perfect picture.

"Dad?" Ichigo said as she scooted to the edge of the bed to get a better look. Aizen sat down next to her.

"Ichigo. So good to see my oldest daughter doing so well." Isshin started in his usual goofy tone. Ichigo smiled at him, and was actually happy to see him safe. She beamed with joy when she saw her little sisters.

"Big sister Ichigo!" Yuzu and Karin both said when they saw her for the first time in nearly a month.

"How are you?" Karin asked followed by Yuzu.

"Have you been eating well?"

When will we see you again?"

We miss you sooo much."

"And who exactly is the guy with no shirt on and those killer abs?"

Karin's last question made Aizen chuckle while Ichigo looked really closely at his six pack. For a man of science and research, he sure was ripped. Ichigo stopped staring to give her sisters a proper response.

"Firstly, I'm doing fine. Secondly, yes I have been eating really well lately. Thirdly, I really hope to see ya'll soon. Fourthly, I miss you guys too. And lastly, this Sosuke, my boyfriend." Ichigo finished and gave the man a tender kiss on his cheek. This caused him to smile at her and Isshin to nearly drop the ball. **(AN:LOL)**

"He's your what?!" Isshin yelled out as he made his face known to the two.

"Calm down Isshin." Ao said from the couch. Isshin moved the ball in his direction so the two could get a good look at the man. "Why hello there Ms. Kurosaki. And you too Sosuke Aizen."

Aizen jaw dropped while Ichigo waved to him. She noticed Aizen's shocked expression and nudged him for a response. "You're Ao Shun." He started while still in surprise. "I heard that you were exiled for harboring a hollow and then later killed by that hollow."

Ao chuckled at that. "Nope." He started as he motioned to himself. "Still very much alive and keeping an almost dead man low profile. I have some news for young Kurosaki actually and would like to relay it."

Ichigo shrugged and looked over Aizen's shoulder to get a better look at the man. "Okay. What is it?"

"You're friends wish to help you Ichigo." Ao started. He saw that Ichigo went wide eyed and smiled at the man.

"Really?" She asked him.

Ao nodded at her with a smile. Ichigo looked over to her dad and saw his regular smile, then she looked at Aizen. He was smiling at her as well. "We could always use more help." He started. "Your friend Orihime has a very useful ability we'll need for later, so why not."

Ichigo was overjoyed. So much so that she hugged him tightly while he in turn returned one of his own. He made sure he didn't drop the ball but in doing that, he also ensured that the four on the other end saw everything.

"Aw that's so sweet." Yuzu said with a cute voice.

Ichigo let go of Aizen and asked the obvious. "So when are we gonna go and get them?"

"You'll have to wait a few days." Isshin started. "The soul society is probably already trying to figure out some sort of way to get to Hueco Mundo along with moving a small force here in case ya'll decide to show up again."

"If that's the case." Aizen started, getting everyone's attention. "Then we'll have to strike to provide a distraction so Ichigo can get them. We'll send some of the espada to distract them, along with a new addition to our cause."

Isshin nodded to him then looked back to Ichigo. "Just want you know Ichigo, when I get my powers back in full, I'm also gonna join in on this fight when it happens. And you better have gotten stronger than earlier when I do."

Ichigo grinned at him and nodded. "I'll see you when that happens Goat-Face."

That got a small chuckle from Isshin and before he ended the conversation, Yuzu and Karin said their goodbyes. Ichigo did the same and then the whole conversation ended. She looked over to Aizen and smiled.

"What?" He asked as she snuggled against him. She traced her fingers along his abs and snickered.

"You really do have killer abs you know." She said with a smirk.

Aizen chuckled as well and kissed her passionately before leaning them back on the bed for some much needed rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **I Know, I'm Supper Duper Late Updating, But You Guys Try Prying Yourself Away From Other People's Great And Long Bleach Fics To Write. I Get Easily Distracted Okay. LOL.**

 **Anyway, Big Shout Out To draconesthewalker For His OC Ao Shun. I Hope I Did Him Justice So Far For You My Friend.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Have A Time Skip To Pretty Much When They Snatched Orihime, But This Time They're Snatching her, Uryu And Chad. I'll Try To Change It Up As Much As I Can And Try To Post This Up Next Week.**

 **Anyway, You Guys Know What I'm About To Say, So I Don't Have To Repeat It Every Time. Fav/Follow, Review, PM For Request. It Is That Simple.**

 **:)**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Warning

**Chapter 6: Warning**

* * *

A few days past and everyone was standing in the throne room for Aizen's orders. Out of everyone there, there was only one brand new face. He was a short boy with blond hair and rich purple eyes. He had a large purple sheathed blade hanging vertically on his back and he was waiting for Aizen's orders as well.

 **(AN: I Never Liked How Wonderweiss Was So Powerful Yet So Retarded, So In This Story He'll Have A Sound Mind)**

"Alright." Aizen started with a smile. "This is a grab mission. Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi and Wonderweiss will provide a distraction with the soul reapers while Ichigo extracts her allies. Once she does that, Ichigo will flare her spirit energy for a brief moment to signal that she was successful and that will be the signal to retreat back. No killing under any circumstances. Understood?" He was mainly talking to Yammy. Ever since Ichigo beat him to become the Alpha, Yammy had been training like a mad man to prove himself, and he would like nothing more than to prove it by killing a strong captain or two.

The five nodded and were preparing to leave. The garganta opened up and the guys went into it first. Ichigo hung back and flashed in front of Aizen quickly. She kissed him and he returned one of his own. When they finally broke it, Aizen whispered to her. "Be careful."

Ichigo smiled at him and flashed back down. The original garganta closed and Ichigo opened her own. She went through after a quick glance to Aizen and traversed through a different path than her allies did.

In the world of the living, the group of soul reapers from before were sitting in the park concentrating on the surrounding area for anything. There was a very low sighting of hollows in town ever since Ichigo first showed up. It was almost as if they were being held back for some reason. Whatever it was, it had them all on edge. Was this some kind of ploy by Aizen? Did he have some sick and twisted plan he was preparing to execute? Or was this just to make them all relax and lower their guard? So many questions that just couldn't be answered at this time, but one thing was for sure, they knew that eventually Aizen would attack them again only with a larger force next time.

Ikkaku was sitting cross legged with his zanpakuto in his lap. He opened his eyes when he, along everyone else, felt a garganta opening above them. They quickly got out of their gigai's and prepared for whoever was stepping out. Their suspicions were right when they saw four individuals step out of the garganta. One was a large man with a very mad grin on his face. Another was a man with blue hair and his hands in his pockets. The third was a very feminine looking boy with short dark hair and long sleeves. The last of them was a blond haired boy that was seemingly in awe of the sky and how clear and beautiful it looked. They stood there while the soul reapers went up to them.

"What are you four doing here?" Toshiro demanded as he drew his zanpakuto and got into stance.

"That doesn't matter for now, soul reaper." Luppi said as he drew his blade as well.

Yammy wasted no time in going after anyone in his way. He ran over toward the captain and brought his fist down on him. Toshiro scoffed at the arrancar's stupidity and flashed out of the way. Yammy was furious when he missed and his anger rose when he felt something cold knock him back to his group. He skidded in the air before stopping himself and looked at the young captain.

"You damn brat!" He yelled out as he charged a bala and fired.

Toshiro was surprised, but dodged the attack nonetheless. Before Toshiro could even try and attack the big guy, a cero was fired at him from Grimmjow. He dodged it, barely.

"Looks like this is gonna be fun after all." Grimmjow said with a wide grin as he drew his sword.

 ** _Outside Urahara's Shop_**

After feeling the four hollow energies, both Kisuke and Yoruichi left to assist the soul reapers and hopefully have a greater advantage now. Tessai had taken Jinta and Ururu down in the training grounds and placed a protective barrier around the shop just in case.

Orihime, Uryu and Chad were on their way over to where the battle was taking place, mainly to see if Ichigo was there or not. They stopped when they felt a faint spirit energy above them. They looked up to see Ichigo sitting on the ledge of a building with her legs crossed.

"Hey guys." She said with a wave. Ichigo leapt down and landed in front of her friends.

"Ichigo?" Uryu started in confusion. "Wait a minute. If the battle is there, and you're here with us, then that means-" He was cut off by Ichigo.

"A friend of my dad told him that you guys would like to help me." Ichigo started with a smile. "And my dad told me and Sosuke. So I'm here to get you guys while my guys provide a distraction."

"Wait a minute Ichigo." Orihime started in a concerned tone. "Last time you were here, you said you were lied to by the soul society and Aizen told you the truth. What exactly was that?"

Ichigo's smile left her and her friends could tell it was something very bad if Ichigo was hesitant to tell them. After taking a deep breath, Ichigo answered her friends.

"It as about the night my mother died." She started and saw the three gasp. "Before I was born, Sosuke was already friends with my mom and dad. When he heard that they were free from everything that involved the spiritual world, he was so happy for them. When he heard I was about to born, he was ecstatic, but that changed when a hollow attacked my mother when I was still inside her." The three stood there, jaw dropped, but Ichigo continued. "To save me, both my dad and my mom sacrificed their powers so I would survive."

"What are you talking about powers Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"Let me finish. When Sosuke found out they were powerless now, he vowed to protect me from all hollows that would cause me harm. He kept that vow for all those years, until he was forced not to act that one night." Ichigo looked down to her feet and took another breath. She looked back up to her friends and continued. "That night Grand Fisher was going to kill me and my mother, Sosuke thought if he would tell the head captain about the notorious Grand Fisher attacking two innocent people, then the head captain would allow him to take a team with him to end that bastard. But Sosuke made one mistake, and that was telling the head captain that one of the victims, was Quincy."

Uryu went wide eyed at that statement.

"The head captain ordered no action and for Sosuke to remain in his barracks and ignore the whole thing." Ichigo continued. "At that point Sosuke would've moved the heavens to protect me and my mom, but he was placed in a barrier around his barracks so he couldn't leave. He had to suffer knowing that he couldn't protect my mother." She looked at her friends as they all had stunned looks on their faces, but continued nonetheless. "The soul society is the reason why my mother died that night. They condemned her simply because of who she was and would rather erase a problem rather than try and fix it. The Bounts and the Quincy are prime examples of that. Sosuke doesn't want to destroy anything you guys. He just wants to change everything, and have true peace for everyone, not just one group."

Her words sent shivers down their spines at this revelation. Aizen wasn't some sick monster that they were told about, he was just a man who was sick of the was things were. They looked at each other, then back to Ichigo who was smiling at them.

"So," She started. "You guys wanna help us change everything? We could use your help. Orihime with your healing, Chad with your strength, and I could learn a thing or two about my Quincy side from you Uryu."

That was the best thing they heard now. And with the new looks of determination and loyalty to their friend, Ichigo knew that they made their choice very clearly.

"Alright. Then lets get back to the guys so we can leave." Ichigo said as she picked up Orihime and flashed to where the battle was, Uryu and Chad right behind her.

Back at the fight, Kisuke and Yoruichi had already made quick work of Yammy. Wonderweiss was holding his own against Renji's bankai and Rukia's shikai. Grimmjow was now in a very heated fist fight with Yoruichi, one he was losing. And Luppi was encased in Toshiro's ice prison. It wasn't going so well for the four of them and both Grimmjow and Wonderweiss knew that they would have no choice but to release if they stayed any longer. Luckily though, Ichigo had flared her energy and brought it down on the area. Everyone felt the crushing pressure and were on edge. The ice prison holding Luppi shattered and Yammy was starting to stir.

"Guys! Time to go! Now!" Ichigo yelled out from afar.

The soul reapers turned and saw in horror on top of a rooftop Chad, Uryu and Orihime all standing next to Ichigo.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki?!" Toshiro yelled out, outraged by what was happening.

Kisuke looked down at the three and saw the absoluteness in their eyes. Whatever truth Ichigo told them, they were now on her side. Before Kisuke or anyone else could even say a word, a garganta opened where the other arrancar were. Everyone turned only to see those four disappear into the closing garganta. They once again felt another garganta open up where Ichigo was and turned to see them heading inside of it.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Kisuke yelled out uncharacteristically. Uryu, Chad and Orihime stood inside the garganta while Ichigo was about enter into it. Ichigo stopped and looked at the descending former captain. The look of confusion and frustration brought a smile to her face.

"Something I can help you with?" Ichigo mocked the man with his own line as she crossed her arms. She saw the others descend and land next to and behind Kisuke.

"Tell me." He started with as serious a tone as he could muster. "What did Aizen do to you?"

Ichigo still had her smile and uncrossed her arms. She looked at the man intently as he stared at her with anger. "He told me the truth about how my mother died." Everyone in front of her gasped at this information they just learned. Before Kisuke could say anything, Ichigo cut him off. "Don't even try to tell me he's lying Kisuke. Sosuke told me that you would try and convince me otherwise. So don't even try."

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" Rukia asked her with a confused tone to her voice.

Ichigo deadpanned her former friend and continued. "Ask your head captain. Ask him about the night he let my mother die." Those last words had a hint of malice in them. Ichigo saw the group in front of her with truly shocked expressions. She huffed and went through the garganta before anyone else could say anything.

Ichigo walked along with her friends down the dark abyss in silence. They gave her her space so they could ease in to a conversation. When they finally reached the end, the opening showed a large open area with sky blue tiles on the floor. They took their steps onto this floor and were immediately the center of attention for multiple eyes in the room. The three looked around and saw the various bodies that had waited their patiently for their arrival and noticed that the four from earlier weren't there.

"Didn't those other four that were with Ichigo get here before us?" Uryu asked out loud to no one in particular.

Then as if on que, Aizen flashed down next to them. Ichigo stood next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The three looked on and were surprised at how Ichigo was acting around him. She was smiling warmly at his touch and leaning onto his shoulder.

Their stunned faces were ended when Aizen spoke up. "They're being treated right now as we speak. It seems that the soul reapers there have gotten stronger and were able to injure a few of them pretty badly." Both he and Ichigo frowned at that news, but Aizen continued and smiled at their newest arrivals. "Sorry, where are my manners. Welcome to Las Noches. You'll all be safer here and become stronger here."

"So, are you really planning on just changing how everything is for everyone?" Orihime asked, needing to hear it from Aizen himself.

Aizen looked down to Ichigo's smiling face then back to her friends and smiled at them. "That is the goal."

* * *

 **And There You Have It. Allegiances Are Made And Lines Are Drawn. Now That Kisuke And The Soul Reaper Group Know Why Ichigo Is Doing This, What'll Happen When They Report This To The Head Captain? What Will Happen When It's Time For Ichigo's Friends To Get Stronger In The Land Of Hollows?**

 **Oh The Excitement.**

 **You Guys Know What To Do At This Point. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Truths And Bonds

**Chapter 7: Truths And Bonds**

* * *

After what Ichigo told them, Toshiro immediately went back to Orihime's and contacted the head captain. He was accompanied by everyone else so they could know the truth as well.

 _"Captain Hitsugaya."_ The head captain said as he came into clarity on the screen. _"I assume this is a report on the increased spirit energy in your area."_

"Head captain," Toshiro started hesitantly. "We encountered four arrancar earlier today and engaged them in battle, but we realized too late that their reasoning for attacking us was a distraction."

The head captain raised an eyebrow at this. _"What do you mean? A distraction for what?"_

Before Toshiro could even say a word, Kisuke stepped up and spoke. "Ichigo was using her comrades as distractions while she convinced her friends to side with her."

 _"So it would seem that Kurosaki has convinced them with whatever lie Aizen has fed her it seems."_ The old captain said.

"Ichigo also told us to ask you about the night you let her mother die." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

 _"What are you talking about Kisuke Urahara?"_ The head captain asked.

"All those years ago. Ichigo and her mother, Masaki Kurosaki, were walking along the river and were attacked by Grand Fisher. Masaki died that night. Did you have anything to do with it?"Kisuke demanded much to everyone's surprise that he was losing his composure by the second.

The head captain went wide eyed for an instant and placed his hand under his chin. He was trying to remember that night and remembered something Aizen told him. _"Yes. I do recall that night, and I also recall Aizen informing me of that situation."_

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise and shock. "Wait a second head captain." Toshiro started frantically. "Are you saying you knew about that and did nothing?"

The old man nodded in response and spoke. _"I saw no reason to save the life of a Quincy at the time. Had I known that young Ichigo Kurosaki would turn out this way, that night would have been different."_

"So you let an innocent soul die on your watch and could've done something about it long beforehand?" Kisuke asked with clear frustration visible in his demeanor and tone.

 _"And I did not regret that decision, and I still don't."_ He said through the monitor.

Before Kisuke could retort, Rukia spoke up. "Wait a minute. Since Aizen told Ichigo this, and she clearly want revenge on you sir, wouldn't that just mean Aizen is using her emotions to his advantage?" She was unsure of herself at hearing her own words, but she also felt that she could probably convince Ichigo with this. Maybe.

Her words did make sense to the others. So far, Ichigo hasn't tried to kill any of them and has even stated that it was indeed the head captains fault for her mothers death. This could possibly be a way to get her on Aizen's side to make his invasion easier for him.

"That isn't the matter at hand right now." Toshiro started in a frustrated tone. "Head captain, you told us all of the code we live and die by. The code to protect all souls from hollows no matter what. A code you came up with, and broke. Why? Quincy or not, she was still just an innocent woman walking with her child who's now our enemy because of your hold on pass events that don't even matter anymore."

 _"Enough!"_ The head captain bellowed out, causing everyone to tense up. _"My reasons are my own, captain Hitsugaya. You will refrain from my motives this instant and continue your duties in protecting the world of the living. Is that clear?"_

Toshiro simply nodded and held his head down in defeat. He knew this would be an argument he would never win.

"Now that this report is finished, you will all return to your posts in Karakura Town and continue to prepare for the Winter War. Dismissed." The head captain disappeared from the screen as it went off and left the group with uneasy answers and assumptions.

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

After the initial introductions, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were escorted to their new rooms by Menoly and Loly. Ichigo followed them as well. All three rooms were very similar to each other with just a few tweaks to Orihime's room to accompany any female needs. It didn't take long for the three to make themselves comfortable and accustomed to their rooms. Even Uryu was comfortable being in the world of hollows. They all converged in Orihime's room to catch up with one another until Menoly and Loly came back in.

"Ichigo." Menoly started to get Ichigo's attention. "The espada meeting is about to start in a few minutes."

"And Lord Aizen would like for you and your friends to attend this meeting." Loly finished.

"Thanks girls." Ichigo thanked them and both Menoly and Loly left the room. "Well guys, lets go."

The three nodded and followed Ichigo out of the room. After a few turns here and there and Ichigo explaining that it took her forever to figure out the correct paths, they all made it to the meeting room. When they entered, all of the espada were there other than Grimmjow and Yammy. They were being taken care of along with Luppi and Wonderweiss in a medical section of the palace. They sustained injuries when they provided the distraction for Ichigo, and she felt very upset with herself that her comrades were hurt while she barely did anything to help them.

Ichigo walked over to her spot near the front of the long table and sat in her chair. When she did, her friends walked over and stood next to her. The other espada were already in their seats when Aizen walked in and sat in his chair. When he did, both he and Ichigo held each others hand gently and smiled at the other. Aizen looked up to the three standing next to his strawberry princess and smiled.

"I'm glad you all were able to join us for this meeting." Aizen started, then turned to the espada's. "Now that we know just how strong our opponents are and how prepared they are as well, we will all need to grow stronger until the Winter War begins. We'll have a slight edge now that they're most likely disorganized and trying their hardest to prepare. Especially after what happened earlier." He looked over to the three again and this time focused on Orihime. "Miss Inoue, we will need your ability to reject things the most to prepare. I'm glad you willingly decided to join us."

Orihime looked confused, especially when all eyes were on her.

"So, what exactly does this 'Rejecting' power do anyways?" Nnoitra asked first.

Aizen smirked and began to explain what Orihime could do. Aside from Ichigo, everyone else were in shock at Aizen's words of her power and how it restores practically everything even beyond basic injuries.

"Are there any other questions?" Aizen asked them all. When no one answered him, he smiled. "Then we shall all prepare for the Winter War. Go now and train, all of yo you."

The espada nodded and left the room, but before they all did, Ichigo rushed over to Tia and stopped her.

"What can I do for you Ichigo?" Tia asked her friend.

Ichigo smiled at her and pointed her thumb over to her friends. "I'd like for you to train them if that's okay Tia."

Tia smiled under her mask and knew that this would be very interesting. "I'll make sure to make them stronger Ichigo. You have my word on that."

Orihime, Chad and Uryu walked up to the two and stood there as Ichigo introduced them to their new trainer.

"Guys, this is Tia Halibel. The third espada, and my teacher for a time." Ichigo said to them as she introduced Tia. "She may not give herself too much credit, but she's a really good teacher."

Tia scoffed playfully at Ichigo. "I wouldn't call myself a good teacher, but I can help them get stronger. You have my word on that."

With those words, the three followed Tia out of the meeting room to begin training. Ichigo watched them as the door closed and immediately felt the strong arms of her boyfriend wrap around her frame. He turned her around and kissed her on the lips passionately. They parted after several long seconds and smiled at each other.

"Thanks for letting me get to my friends." Ichigo thanked him.

Aizen responded in kind by kissing her forehead. "Anything to make you happy, my strawberry princess."

* * *

 **Hey Guys. That's The End Of This Chapter. I've Been Swamped With Finals Week And That's Why I Haven't Been Posting As Often As I Usually Do. After This Week I'll Be Free Till Next Year.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Be A Bit Different From My Previous Chapters. It'll Be A Bit Of An R &R Chapter For Everyone In Hueco Mundo. There's Gonna Be A Time Skip To Justify The Chapter. I Just Feel Like Killing Time For No Reason And Seeing If I Can Do A Filler That's Pretty Entertaining To You Guys. The Chapter After That Will Be The Start Of The Winter War.**

 **YAY!**

 **Fav/Follow, Review, And PM Me Your Request.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. A Little R&R

**Chapter 8: A Little R &R**

* * *

It's been almost a month now since Orihime, Chad and Uryu had joined Aizen's army to fight against the soul society, and there was only a month left till the Winter War began. Everyone had been training for the upcoming battles they would have to fight in and the possibility of death that they would face, but for that entire month everyone had been very tense. For Ichigo, seeing her allies and friends pushing themselves was fine, until they would all overexert themselves to the point of complete exhaustion. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Seeing them like this was too much, so while her and Sosuke were sitting together outside of the palace, she asked him for a small request.

"Sosuke, i think everyone needs to have a day to relax." She started. Aizen raised an eyebrow to her as she continued. "So what I'm basically asking is well, could we give them all some sort of way to relax before the war starts?"

Aizen chuckled a little and put his arm around her waist. He brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I think I might have something that could work." He said to her with a grin on his face.

 _ **The next day**_

It was the start of another day for everyone in Las Noches. Another day passed, and now a new day to train once again. It would have been at least, if it wasn't for a full call of every body inside of the large palace to meet in the biggest room within its walls. It was the main throne room with a low throne on the far wall. This request had confused everyone in the palace, but they went anyway to see just what was so important.

As they waited, there were murmurs of just what it was that Aizen wanted to discuss with everyone. Was it something of importance? Was the soul society getting ready to attack them earlier than expected? Or maybe it had something to do with Ichigo. He is very fond of her by the way.

"Ah, I see all of you are here." Aizen said as he and Ichigo entered the room together. They walked over to the throne and Aizen sat down with Ichigo standing next to him.

"So cap'n Aizen." Gin started with his usual grin on his face. "What exactly did you call this meeting for anyway?"

Aizen smiled to his second in command and looked over to the others as they waited i anticipation.

"It's been brought to my attention that every single person in this room has been training nonstop to prepare for the war next month. And that each and every single one of you have strained your bodies to their near breaking point. So, with a little help from the Hogyoku, we created this." He stood up and pointed to the far wall. Everyone looked over and saw the wall disappear to reveal an oasis of endless water and tall palm trees within Las Noches. The water was a crystal clear color that swayed with the breeze of the palace and pulsed with some kind of energy. Everyone within the throne room other than Ichigo were absolutely shocked by what they were seeing, and couldn't believe just what this was supposed to mean.

"And just what is this all about anyway?" Grimmjow asked as he continued to stare at the water.

"Seeing as though next month is when we launch our attack, I need each and every single one of you at your best." Aizen started. "The last thing I need is for any of you to kill yourselves training, so as of right now until the next morning, I am ordering that everyone take this day to rest and recuperate."

"So your basically saying we can take the day off?" Stark asked in excitement at the thought of sleeping all day.

Aizen smirked and nodded. "This water will rejuvenate the body of anyone that enters it, so I suggest you all take this day off then."

Almost as if on cue, several of the arrancar had left for the oasis of healing water, some left to rest in their own ways, and some just sat back in the sands and laid there. It was a joy for Ichigo to see her friends going to change clothes and getting into the water.

She was very surprised to see Ulquiorra actually getting into a pair of black swim trunks and getting into the water with Orihime. She was in a green two piece bikini. Those two had been developing a relationship ever since Orihime had bumped into him one day. They were a good match for each other. Her with her giddy attitude and he with his stern one. They balanced each other out and were actually very great for each other, even considering the fact that Orihime didn't get the way he dealt with his problems at first. That went away the longer the two spent time together.

Speaking of good for each other, Chad and Mila Rose were sitting together under one of the palm trees. Chad had on a gray tank top and red trunks while Mila had on a tight yellow one piece bikini that left little to the imagination. They had also been item for a few weeks now and Ichigo could tell that her tall friend had found another reason to fight. He really cared for her and would fight the strongest of captains if it meant keeping her alive and safe. Mila was very apprehensive at first when they initially talked to one another, but she slowly leaned into the concept of being with someone who actually cared about her that much. It was surreal for her to be drawn to a human, but she stopped feeling that way when they took a walk outside of Las Noches and got to know each other a little better.

Uryu wasn't fully on board with associating himself with a hollow at all. At least that's what he would've said if he had never met Ichigo. Ever since he has and she's shown him around Las Noches, he's finally realized that he's had most hollows completely wrong. They weren't mindless monsters that solely lived to consume souls, the were beings who do this to survive. Once they reached arrancar status, they could care less about consuming souls. Uryu had also started seeing a certain arrancar in a different light as well. In fact, she was sitting next to him in the sands next to the water. The gothic girl named Cirucci had found the glasses wearing Quincy very interesting. He wasn't like any other male in Hueco Mundo, and that fact made her very attracted to him. Uryu had no idea why he was so drawn to her at first, but he eventually just decided to throw logic out and go for it anyway. He was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt and blue trunks, while Cirucci had on a purple top and black bottom two piece bikini.

Halibel was actually sitting in the center of the water and on the very surface of it cross-legged. She seemed to be breathing in deep and slow breaths. She had taken off her masked part to properly relax and to truly concentrate in her white and top and yellow bottoms covered by a green towel. Halibel's other two fraccion were off playing in the water far closer to the shore with some of the fraccion of Barragan, surprisingly. They seemed to be enjoying each others company to an extent. Especially when they decided to play a fun little race where the loser would have to run around the beach naked for everyone to see.

Barragan was the most surprising figure on the beach. He was sitting on a laid back chair under an umbrella made of his own decaying smoke. He was dressed in a shirt on trunks and looked like he was smirking at the horizon of the water. Barragan seemed to be very relaxed and completely okay with this change to his former kingdom.

Grimmjow wasn't much for water, so he mainly walked along the shore along with a girl with aqua green hair. He was wearing just a pair of blue trunks to show off his abs while she had on a long, teal sun dress that reached her thighs. She was found last week in the sands of Hueco Mundo by Grimmjow, and she's been with him ever since. The two had grown close to one another this past week. Aizen recognized her as the former third espada, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, and reinstated her in his army. Since there was already a third espada in Halibel, Aizen decided to make them both the third espada since they were very much equal and there was no point to them fighting each other for the position.

Stark may have been back inside sleeping with a smile on his face, but Lilinette was out and about with Wonderwiess in the water. They had become friends in the short time they've known each other and Stark was happy for her. Mainly because now he could sleep as long as he wanted without her surprising him every time. Lilinette was wearing a red and green one piece swimsuit while Wonderwiess was just wearing purple trunks.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

Ichigo was now sitting in the sand near the shore of the water and watched everyone else as they had one by one went into the water at some point. She along with nearly everyone else got a really good laugh when both Sosuke and Gin had surprised and thrown Grimmjow into the water. His reaction was just like a cat surprisingly as he quickly scurried out of the water and cursed up a storm to the two.

As time went on and everyone was more or less now out of the water, say for Halibel who was still in its center, Ichigo still sat down in the sand with her two piece white bikini with strawberries on it. A joke from her boyfriend that caused everybody to point and laugh at her, much to her embarrassment. Ichigo sat and watched as the calm breeze brushed over the sands and water, causing them to gently move at a steady pace. She took a deep breath and sighed as she knew what was to come in less than a week. The start of the Winter War.

"You okay?" The calm voice of Sosuke started as he sat behind her. Ichigo instinctively leaned back into him and was wrapped in his warmth once more.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." She said, more or less trying to convince herself more so than him.

Sosuke picked up on this and held her closely to her. She relaxed a little when he did this and felt his arms as she started to realize a horrifying possibility.

"This could the last time we all get to be together." She started in a low tone. "Everyone could be gone when this starts, and I'm not so sure what Kisuke is gonna have for me when we attack. For all I know he could have some kind of device to suppress my energy, and then I wouldn't be able to aid anyone then." She turned her head and looked deep into Sosuke's eyes as she started to form tears out of the corner of her eyes. "The truth is, I'm scared."

Sosuke planted a kiss on her forehead and then looked back into her eyes. "I am too." His words hit her hard. It was the first time that she had ever heard of him being scared of anything aside from when her mother was attacked. "I'm not afraid of losing this war, or being killed or captured, or even seeing all of soul society tear us all apart somehow. I'm afraid of losing the one thing I know I can't live without, and that's you Ichigo." He brushed his lips onto hers and paused to say one last thing to her. "I love you."

That was all she needed to hear. She felt his lips onto hers many times before, but this time though, there was a new spark inside them both. A spark that couldn't be explained or talked about so easily, but instead only felt through their intimate touch. They wanted to feel each other more and more and never let each other go. That was the new spark that Ichigo needed in herself now. As they parted their lips and rested on each others foreheads, Ichigo smiled at him and he to her. They stared into each others eyes and stayed that way for a while, until Ichigo said the similar three words that Sosuke had been craving to hear come out of her silky lips for so long now. The three words that he knew would light a fire in his soul and cause him to fight to the bitter end to win and see her once again.

"I love you, Sosuke."

* * *

 **Yay, Happy Ending To This Chapter. Like I Said Before, This Chapter Was A Little Different Than My Previous Chapters In This Story And I Wanted To Make It Short But Wound Up Making It Kinda Lengthy. Now That The Holidays Are Over, I Can Go Back To Writing And Updating As Frequently As I Possibly Can. This Story Is Close Drawing Close To Its End And I Do Have A Follow Up Story For This When It's Finished If You Guys Want It To See More. It Won't Really Have A Definitive Plot Unless I Feel Like It Should, And It Will Mainly Be An Aftermath Fic.**

 **I Also Want To Say That I'm Adding Future Bleach Fics To My Profile Page, So Check That Out. I'm Starting A New Thing For Bleach Called 'What If' And It Will Be Short Stories Showing What If Scenario's. Now I Have One Already In The Works And I Would Like To See Just What You Guys Would Like To See Me Write. Really No Limits On What Ya'll Want, Aside From Anything Scat Or Heavy Gore Based, Cause I Hate Those With A Passion. You Will Get A Shout-Out For The Story BTW.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM Me Your Suggestions.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. The Winter War Begins

**Chapter 9: The Winter War Begins**

* * *

A few days after the rest everyone took with the rejuvenating waters created by the Hogyoku, it was finally time. Today was the start of the Winter War and both sides were preparing for the battle. Ichigo was restless as she continued to pace back and forth in the espada meeting room. She had been doing this for quite some time now and showed no indication of stopping. The thought of failure kept flying in and out of her mind ever since she woke up. True, she was reassured by Sosuke multiple times to calm down and relax, but this was her first time getting prepared for a war with the people she thought of as friends not too long ago. It was jarring to her, no matter how hard Sosuke had told her everything would be alright.

As Ichigo paced in the empty room, her thoughts were broken when she heard an all too familiar voice from the shadows.

"Well Ichigo." Gin started as he walked over to her. She was still pacing despite him standing there, and he could easily tell that she was very worried. Teasing her wasn't going to work in a time like this. "You look like you're worried. Why don't you stop pacing for five seconds and tell old Gin what's got you so worried."

He sat down in one of the chairs and watched as she stopped and looked at him for several seconds before sighing. She went over to a seat across from him and leaned back a bit before explaining.

"You know just as well as everyone who knows me well know that I just can't allow people I care about die, Gin." She started with a sigh.

"You're a protector." Gin started in a serious tone. This caught Ichigo's attention since Gin never sounds serious. "You've always been a protector since you lost Masaki. You think that since you have the strength and will to act that you have to protect and defend everyone. It's just who you are Ichigo, but I can assure you, that no one here needs you to protect them. They're ready for whatever happens today, and need you to be strong for them." Gin stood up and walked off, but before he did, he stopped at the chair and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him with his eyes open and a genuine smile on his face, an absolute first for her. "You're the Alpha Espada Ichigo. Everyone looks up to you for strength and courage, not a shield for themselves. They need you to show no weakness. Especially Aizen."

Ichigo felt his words hit her hard and had to ask him. "Is that how everyone feels towards me Gin? Even you?"

Gin gave her his usual smile and patted her shoulder before removing it and walking towards the door. As he reached it, he stopped and turned to her. "I did just say everyone Ichigo, so yep, that includes me too."

With that, Gin left her to her thoughts. Everyone here needed her to be strong. If they were to see her like this, then the morale would drop and her worst fears of losing her friends and comrades would become a reality. When she thought of that, Ichigo knew that she had to push those thoughts aside. She was the Alpha, and her friends need her to be strong for them. With a breath of determination and power behind it, Ichigo followed Gin to start the Winter War.

 ** _Throne Room, Minutes Before The Winter War_**

Aizen looked around the large room and saw everyone preparing themselves. He knew that this was going to be the toughest battle of most of their lives, and knew that if this were to all go south, that most if not all of them would not return. That thought didn't bore well with him, as he had spent the better part of a century setting all of this up. Gaining the trust of the hollow's, helping each grow in strength, increasing the number of arrancar's with the help of the Hogyoku, and getting Ichigo to join him. Out of all of his steps and planning, that last one was the only one that made him completely nervous both before, during and especially after he went to her. She was his everything now, his reason for doing this. Ever since Masaki died, he made his vow not only to protect her with his life if need be, but to make sure she never cries like the way she did all those years ago.

Everyone who wasn't preparing themselves could see the distress in Aizen's eyes. He was considerably worried about all of this, but most likely more for Ichigo than anything else. Everybody knew how he felt towards her. It's beyond obvious that the two are meant for each other, and only a fool would try anything to those two. It was very obvious though that he was concerned for her and that was not a good sign for everyone else.

That doubt and anxiety all washed away when Ichigo and Gin walked into the throne room together. Everyone looked over to the two and could see the look of power and strength in her eyes as she walked over to where Aizen was. The power and strength in those eyes ignited the sparks that lit up the army of hollows along with the humans and rouge soul reapers. Even Tousen could feel how her strength had started to change everyone there, and that caused him to smirk at the Alpha. Aizen saw how she looked and smiled. That's the look he's been wanting to see since the day started.

Ichigo stood to the side of Aizen's throne and smiled to him before turning to the others. She could see them all, her allies and friends all ready to do battle with the soul society. Their doubts and fears washed away just by seeing her. Gin really was right all along, everyone did look to her for strength and courage, and now she sees that.

"Now that we have Ichigo here." Aizen started as he stood up, getting everyone's undivided attention. "We move forward to face our enemy within the soul society. From what we were able to gather from our anonymous source, the soul reapers have gathered all of their forces to defend their old ways of life. They think that there can never be any peace between their way of life and hollow's way of life. They are blinded by this old way and would rather see all of us eradicated then to change. That is where we all come in. We shall provide change to their world, and one day they will see that we can coexist." Aizen finished his speech and was met by a loud cheer from the majority of arrancar in the room. Even Stark was motivated to fight, and that was a hard task to do.

When the uproar of cheers died down, Aizen turned to Ichigo and nodded. She int turn nodded back and walked forward to speak.

"You all have your assigned areas." She started in a bold tone. "Espada's ten through seven will stay here along with the Exequias and Privaron Espada. Several other arrancar have also been assigned to defend Hueco Mundo from any threat. You're our only defense, so don't let our home fall. Understood?" There was a mass of 'Yes' and 'Understood lady Kurosaki' around the room from said arrancar's. "Everyone else is with us to face and defeat the soul reapers. The remaining espada have already been assigned a captain and possible Vizard to fight, should they intervene. Wonderweiss will bring extra reinforcements when the time comes. The rest of you will deal with the lieutenants and keep anyone else at bay until Wonderweiss gets there. My father and Ao Shun will join us, but only when Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin intervene." The room got a little chilly from her next words. "Under no circumstances will any of you attack those two. Understood?" She was met by nods of approval and other motions of understanding. "Unless your opponent doesn't yield in the very end, none of you are allowed to kill any of the soul reapers. Now let's get going."

Everyone was ready and motivated now. They all were finished preparing and were now anxious to leave for battle. The group assigned to defend Hueco Mundo watched as the mass group started to go through their respective garganta's and make their way to the soul society. Before Ichigo and Aizen left, Ichigo was stopped by her friends. She turned to them and saw Orihime in her new arrancar based outfit, Chad in one of his new clothes, and Uryu in his Quincy uniform.

"Ichigo." Orihime started. "Thank you."

"For what exactly guys?" Ichigo asked as her friends bowed to her slightly.

"For showing us that peace is truly possible between everyone." Orihime said with a smile.

"For helping us become stronger and keep our promises." Chad said as he looked over and saw Mila Rose standing with her sisters and Halibel as they prepared to leave.

"And for telling us the truth." Uryu finished. He held out his hand to her and Ichigo shook it. "I'm truly honored to call you a friend, Ichigo."

"I'm honored to have friends like you guys with me." Ichigo started with a smile. "Now lets go. We have a war to win."

With that, Orihime went over to where Ulquiorra was waiting for her and joined him. Chad went over to Mila Rose and joined her and her company to leave. Uryu joined Stark and Lilinette and left with them after he waved to Cirucci. Ichigo stood in the garganta with Sosuke and Gin. Tousen had stayed with Wonderweiss for the time being.

"Ichigo." Sosuke started, getting her attention.

Before she could even say two words, Sosuke had wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to kiss her. The passion behind his kiss was sending chills up Ichigo's spine as she leaned into him. They broke for air when they reached the end of the garganta and looked deep into the other's eyes.

"No matter what happens Ichigo." Sosuke whispered to her. "I love you."

"I'll see when this over Sosuke." She said to him. "One way, or the other. I'll always love you."

They reached the end of the garganta and were all standing in the air above a fake Karakura Town. They were all met by the full bulk of the soul reapers, all of the captains and lieutenants, and the head captain himself.

"Sosuke Aizen!" The head captain bellowed loudly. "I see that you have arrived as expected. I will only say this once: surrender and be executed, or die where you stand. Your choice boy."

Aizen smirked at him, much to the old man's annoyance. "That's not going to happen, but what will happen is that everything will change. And all of you will either change with it, or perish."

* * *

 **I'm Excited For These Next Few Chapters. I'm Gonna Have These Next Couple Of Chapters Be Short For The Sake Of Time And They'll All Be Fights Between Everyone There. Some OC's Will Be In The Next Couple Of Chapters.**

 **Hope You Guys Have Been Patient, I'm Back In School Now, So My Schedule Is A Bit Weird Now. Bare With Me Okay. LOL.**

 **I'm Posting A New Story After This One Goes Up, That One's Also based Off Of Another Bleach Fic I Read, So I Hope Ya'll Enjoy It.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	11. Soi-Fon Vs Neliel

**Chapter 10: Soi-Fon Vs. Neliel**

* * *

As the stare down continued, both Aizen and the head captain nodded to their respective groups and stood there while everyone else scattered. Like they planned, every espada present had their own opponent now.

Neliel recognized the petite captain and sonidoed to her. Soi-Fon was about to head over to face Aizen herself when she was stopped by the aquamarine haired arrancar. Neliel smirked at her and waved.

"Hiya there. You must be captain Soi-Fon of squad two right?" She asked in her usual childish way.

Soi-Fon wasn't amused by this hollows abruptness. "Move aside hollow, or I will cut you down where you stand."

Neliel continued to smile at her and crossed her arms. "Ichigo and Aizen told me you were a rowdy one. But I kinda didn't think they'd let me fight you."

Soi-Fon drew her blade slowly to intimidate the girl to no avail. "If you refuse to move, then I will destroy you myself." She flashed over to Neliel and went for a slash only to be blocked by Neliel's sword.

Neliel started to defend herself as Soi-Fon released a barrage of strikes to the espada. Soi-Fon was being incredibly deadly precise with her attacks, landing a few glancing blows at the girl. Soi-Fon smirked at how sloppy Neliel was during their fight. Her stance and posture were all sloppy and her swordplay was less than even adequate. How was she an espada if she can't even properly defend herself? And that was when Soi-Fon's question was answered.

Neliel stopped her barrage of strikes by grabbing her zanpakuto with her bare hand. Soi-Fon was absolutely stunned by this whole thing and didn't know what to say at this point.

"Okay then." Neliel started as she put on a serious look. "Just to let you know, you asked for this."

With that, Neliel flipped her sword around to where the handle was now facing forward and jabbed Soi-Fon in her mid section. Soi-Fon was pushed back from the attack and skidded along the air. She hit a few buildings along the way before stopping herself and leaping into the air with her shikai released. She was visibly seething as she moved at blinding speeds to get the upper hand on Neliel. That didn't work so well for the captain once she realized that Neliel was grinning at her for no reason. Before Soi-Fon could say anything, Neliel was gone from her sight. Soi-Fon stopped where she was and looked all around for the aqua haired girl to no avail. After a few seconds, Soi-Fon felt her spirit energy behind her and turned quickly only to see a blur. She flashed away from that spot and kept her back to a wall so she couldn't get surprised from behind. As she was doing that Neliel appeared in front of the captain fro a brief moment before stabbing her blade for Soi-Fon's sternum. Soi-Fon dodged the attack and only suffered a cut on her arm.

"Damn you hollow!" Soi-Fon yelled out before firing off a kido at the giddy arrancar.

Neliel simply smiled and let the attack reach her. There was a small explosion around her as she didn't bother to even raise her own hand in defense. Soi-Fon scoffed at her arrogance and turned her attention back to Aizen. She was about to launch herself at the traitorous and manipulative bastard when she felt a searing pain coarse through her back. She fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard. Right before she lost consciousness though, she saw the aqua hair flowing over her as Neliel stood over her with a smile.

"Gotcha." She said as she pulled out some type of device from her pocket that looked like a small cylinder of some kind. It was completely white and had some type of prong next to the end that was aimed to the confused captain. Neliel still had her smile as she quickly applied the pronged side to Soi-Fon's chest. She poured her pink spiritual energy into it and soon enough, Soi-Fon could feel her body weigh her down as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **I Know. I Know. I Haven't Updated This In Nearly Three Months. I Have No Excuse Aside From Focusing On Other Fics. So Yeah, I'm Gonna Try And Finish This Story. If You've Been Reading Before, Well Now You Can Continue Reading It. Also, My Non-Bleach Stories, I'm Gonna Try And Do Those Too. Give Myself A Break From Ichigo In A World Of Women, Redo And Change, And The Requests That I Have Starting To Pile Up. Really Wanna Finish My Spider-Man, Ben 10 And Code Lyoko Stories That Are Still Ongoing, So I Really Hope Some Of Ya'll Check Those Out. And I Hope Nobody Is Mad That I'm, For A Short Time, Putting Those Two Bleach Stories On Hiatus For Now.**

 **My Old Bleach Fics I Haven't Finished( This Story, Ichigo's New Zanpakuto's, Kenpachi Loves Strawberries, Chibi Hollow, And Ichigo's New Mom) Are Gonna Be Updated And I Will Try And Finish Them At Some Point.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review For What You Think Of This Chapter And The Rest Of It. Like I Said Before In The Last Chapter, The Next Few Chapters Will Be SHort Because They're Fight Scenes. PM And ALl That Stuff.**

 **LOL.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	12. Toshiro, Komamura Vs Stark, Halibel

**Chapter 11: Toshiro And Komamura Vs. Stark And Halibel**

* * *

After their respective leaders had filed them out, Toshiro found himself in front of a dark skinned woman with blonde hair. He examined her demeanor and stance and could tell that she must be a strong arrancar. Toshiro drew his blade without any hesitation and looked straight at her with a cold stare.

"You must be captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten. Correct?" Halibel asked him, surprising the captain for a moment.

"Did Aizen tell you about me?" Toshiro asked her, still giving her a cold stare.

"Yes." She said as she drew her blade as well. "Both he and Ichigo told me about you. Lord Aizen told me that you can manipulate ice while Ichigo told me that your form was rather sloppy when she faced you." Halibel noticed the twitch in his eye at the mention of his performance against Ichigo. "My name is Tia Halibel. Espada number three, and I would appreciate it if you surrender instead of facing me little boy."

Toshiro went wide eyed at the sound of her rank. He gritted his teeth in frustration at being told to surrender and shouted out. "BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

Halibel could tell that Aizen's plan had worked. Rile up Toshiro to cause a tantrum and take advantage of it. She smirked behind her mask at how easy it was to manipulate the small captain, until a large fox like captain placed his hand on Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, control your anger." Komamura started in a calmed tone. This too calmed Toshiro down as he began to realize what the espada had tried to do.

"I guess Aizen's told you much more about us than expected." Toshiro said to her in a calmed tone. He got in stance and was ready to face this espada.

Halibel wasn't too worried about facing both her assigned captain and another, but where exactly was the one who was assigned to face Komamura? Suddenly, a gloved hand placed itself on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Where were you when we dispersed Stark?" Halibel asked him as he stood by her side.

"Just decided to watch instead of get involved for a bit, geez." Stark started while taking his hand off of her. He knew not to get on her bad side at times like these. Stark turned to their targets and sighed a bit before scratching the back of his head. "Geez, a kid and a fox man? They don't pay me enough for this."

"Lord Aizen doesn't pay you at all, same with Ichigo." Halibel said to him, mildly annoyed. She readied her own blade once again and charged towards the boy. She clashed with Toshiro, pushing him back several meters in the process.

Komamura didn't take his eyes off of Stark for a second as the man in front of him simply stood there with a bored expression on his face. He seemed uninterested in what was going on and, in Komamura's opinion, looked bored.

"And who pray tell would you be?" The captain asked the espada.

Stark scratched his head for a second before yawning. He didn't bother to answer him as he simply fired a blue cero out of nowhere at lightning speeds. Komamura barely had any time to bring about his Bankai to defend himself as the blast destroyed most of the monstrous giant. Komamura was left breathing heavily as he sunk down to a rooftop and fell to one knee. Stark joined him a few seconds later and simply stood there with his hands in his pockets as Komamura struggled to stand. Stark looked up to see that Halibel had not held back against the boy. She was now in her release form and showing him no mercy in the process.

Toshiro was still in Bankai and trying his hardest to keep up with the relentless espada. Unfortunately for him, she was far more faster than he was and showed no mercy, but at one point she had a clear opportunity to strike him down and didn't take it. Toshiro backed away from her and took a knee on solidified air to catch his breath. Halibel didn't even look tired as she stood there waiting for another opportunity. Toshiro decided to go for broke as he stood up and held his blade into the air. Halibel took a defensive stance as she wondered just what the young captain was planning. Suddenly, a large dark cloud appeared above her and started to snow. Halibel watched as this happened and didn't know how to react at first, but then a snowflake landed on her arm and froze it into an ice flower. She went wide eyed and had tried to strike at the cloud, or at the very least stop the snowfall. She was too late. The snow had fallen all around her body, encasing her in ice flowers. Toshiro took a deep breath as his battle was over now.

Stark looked on in shock that Halibel was taken out by such a technique. He would have stared more, but then he heard Komamura shout out.

"BANKAI!"

Before Stark could properly react, a giant sword came crashing down onto him. Komamura took a few breaths before standing up and flashing away from the espada. He stood next to Toshiro and they both released their own Bankai.

"Now for the rest of-" Toshiro started only to be interrupted when a large blue light shot into the air where Stark was.

Stark flashed next to the mountain of ice in his release form and destroyed it all, releasing Halibel. She hunched over before thanking him and the two prepared to do battle once again.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	13. Grimmjow Vs Kenpachi, Round 1

**Chapter 12: Grimmjow Vs. Kenpachi, Round 1**

* * *

Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation of facing the eleventh squad captain. He was told of how strong this Kenpachi Zaraki was by Ichigo firsthand. She had told him that if he enjoyed facing her in the past, he would love facing him. Grimmjow looked for Kenpachi and wasn't disappointed when he saw the large man staring him down with a mad grin on his face. Grimmjow's grin was the exact same way as he rushed over to the captain with his sword drawn. Kenpachi did the same, and the two clashed in a burst of reiatsu. They met and clashed their blades together. Grimmjow was told by Ichigo that it was really this man that was her toughest and strongest opponent, while he was a far second. That comment motivated Grimmjow to train ten times as hard to beat this man and prove that he was indeed stronger than him.

The two continued to clash repeatedly as their reiatsu continued to flare with each strike. Neither man backed down, but Grimmjow could tell that he was being pushed back. The two decided not to say anything as Kenpachi kicked Grimmjow in the stomach, sending him back a considerable amount. Grimmjow skidded to a stop and gritted his teeth in anger at this captain.

 _"Damn."_ He thought to himself. _"Ichigo told me he was tough and so did Aizen, but I didn't think it would be this bad."_

"Hey!" Kenpachi yelled out with his sword on his shoulder.

"What soul reaper!?" Grimmjow yelled back.

"I was expecting a more fun fight than this!" Kenpachi's grin was starting to fall. "But it looks like I gotta go and fight a real warrior instead!"

"What did you say!?" Grimmjow yelled out as he fired a cero directly at the stationary captain. Kenpachi didn't even flinch as he swatted the cero out of his way with the blunt end of his sword. Grimmjow was surprised at how effortlessly the captain swatted his cero away, but that surprise turned to rage quickly when he saw the captain turn away from him. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN!?" Grimmjow shouted at the man.

Kenpachi didn't even turn around as he answered. "To find someone who actually is strong enough to be fun to fight. Cause clearly, you're not worth my time."

His words really hit Grimmjow's pride as he shouted into the air at the captain. "I'LL SHOW YOU REAL STRENGTH! GRIND, PANTERA!" Blue spirit energy swirled around the espada as he was now in his released form. Kenpachi did stop when he felt the shockwave from the arrancar's roar. He turned towards the espada with a grin and took his blade off of his shoulder.

"Now this might be interesting." The captain said to himself.

Without waiting, Grimmjow launched himself at the captain and went for a slash with his claws, only to be blocked by Kenpachi's blade. Grimmjow went for a flurry of strikes in the hopes of proving the captain wrong and cementing himself as one of the strongest espada's. So far nothing was working as Kenpachi blocked all of his hits effortlessly. Grimmjow seethed as he noticed the almost bored look of the captain as he blocked all of his attacks. Grimmjow couldn't stand that anymore and launched one of his spikes out of his elbow and to the captains face. Grimmjow smirked, knowing full well that the captain couldn't just block this attack, but that smirk faded away fast when Kenpachi took off his eyepatch quickly and shouted out.

"ENOUGH!"

His yellow spirit energy swirled into a spiral and launched into the air. Grimmjow along with his spike were pushed back considerably and he skidded to a stop. Grimmjow looked at the captain and had no idea what just happened until he remembered Ichigo and Aizen explain his eyepatch. Grimmjow tsked and prepared for an attack, but was met by Kenpachi appearing in front of him faster and doing a downward slash. Grimmjow went to block with both his arms in hopes to lessen the damage to himself. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case as Kenpachi's blade cut through both his arms and slashed Grimmjow on the chest deeply. Grimmjow went wide eyed as he could feel his life slowly leaving him courtesy of the captain in front of him giving him a disgusted look.

"Hmph." Kenpachi started as he placed his blood stained blade on his shoulder. "You call that you're best? Ha. Guess I'll fight that bitch that beat Soi-Fon so easily. She might be fun to mess around with later."

He said that last part with a sick grin as he turned away from the falling espada. Grimmjow heard his words and immediately went wide eyed as he knew who the captain was talking about. He knew Neliel was very strong, stronger than he was based on her rank, but as she is now, she wouldn't be able to handle this captain as easily as she did the other captain. Grimmjow may have been an arrancar that craved battle to simply prove that he was the strongest, but both Ichigo and especially Neliel changed something in him. He didn't want to fight to simply quiche his thirst for battle, but he wanted to fight for someone now. To keep her as his own as she would keep him as her own as well. Neliel had brought out a better side in him and he would be damned if some soul reaper would take that away from him with his own sick ideas of 'fun'. Something pulled Grimmjow away from reality as he was now standing in a clear plain with a forest of blue trees in front of him and large blue moon looming over him. He looked up to the moon in time to see a large bone white panther drop in front of him. The panther looked at him and grinned at him.

 **"Bout damn time you grew some balls boss."** The panther said to him.

"Pantera?" Grimmjow asked with a stunned look to his face.

 **"Who else?"** Pantera started as he grinned and started to glow a blue color. **"Now, lets do this and make sure this bastard of a captain never lays a hand on our mate ever again."**

Grimmjow's stunned look turned to a grin as he felt the glow around him and felt this power that only one other espada has ever reached. Segunda Etapa.

Back to reality, Kenpachi stopped as he felt an intense killer energy right behind him. He turned and went wide eyed as he saw the espada he had just cut down standing in front of him in a new form. Somehow his arms grew back and were now covered in a black body-like suit with bone white armor plates on them. On the forearms of those plates were three different length razors that were made of dark blue energy. The plates and black body suit stretched to the res of his body, encasing him in its power. His feet had gain even more of a panther like look with his claws retracted and the same type of razors on the top of his feet with the same energy. His tail was longer and covered in the same black body suit as himself but now he had a ball of light blue energy on the very tip of it. His hair had gotten darker in color and had reached past his ankles now. He now had no mask fragment on his face and instead had bone white skin with long ears atop his hair in the same color and piercing blue eyes with the pupils in a slit. He stared at the stunned captain as his energy dissipated and grinned.

 **"Now."** He started in a deeper tone. **"Ready for round 2?"**

* * *

 **And I'm Back With This Story. Sorry For The Long Wait, Been In A Slump Lately, But I've Found A Good Outlet In Posting On My Deviant Arts Page ( StringDman94) And Now I'm Back In The Swing Of Things.**

 **You Guys Know What To Do.**

 **Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Grimmjow Vs Kenpachi, Round 2

**Chapter 13: Grimmjow Vs Kenpachi, Round 2**

* * *

Grimmjow stood there in his new form, surprising everyone around that felt the energy coming from him. Even Kenpachi was surprised by this new form in front of him, but that surprise turned into a grin as he took his jagged sword off his shoulder.

"So you got a new form eh?" Kenpachi started as he flared his own energy into the air. The yellow energy formed a skull with a sinister feel to it. Kenpachi ran as fast as lightning towards the still espada and went for a downward slash.

To his surprise, he hit Grimmjow but something was wrong. Very wrong. When his blade connected with said espada, Kenpachi realized that Grimmjow just faded away. Suddenly, the captain of squad eleven felt a powerful kick to his right side that sent him flying away from that area. Before he could gain his bearings from the attack that even he couldn't immediately recover, he felt another kick to the small of his back, sending him upwards. Kenpachi once again tried to regain his bearings yet again, but when he actually was able to stop himself, that was when Grimmjow showed himself in front of the shocked captain. Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes stared at the captain with clear rage and bad intention as he cocked his clawed fist back and let loose on the captain. Kenpachi hit the ground hard as a large amount of dust and debris flew into the air. Grimmjow stood on solidified air as he looked down at where the captain should be. He didn't even look tired all things considered, as he looked down with a hateful glare on his pale face.

 **"Get your ass out here, soul reaper."** Grimmjow said lowly with quiet rage behind his voice.

As if on cue Kenpachi's energy spiraled up high into the air as his pressure was released in droves. Grimmjow felt the energy and scoffed as he heard the laughter of the captain below him. The air cleared to reveal Kenpachi with a few bruises, but nothing too major. He looked up at Grimmjow and his mad grin came out once again.

"Is that the best ya got espada!" He yelled up at Grimmjow only to see him fade out of existence. "Huh?"

That was all Kenpachi could say before Grimmjow appeared in front of him and delivered a devastating punch to the captains chest. Kenpachi was pushed back a considerable distance, but when he stopped he grinned and dusted his chest off.

"That's it?" He boasted to the still cold faced Grimmjow. "You get this new form and you can't even do more than push me bac-" suddenly Kenpachi starts coughing up blood, lots of it, and the areas on his body that were hit earlier now had deep slash marks on him. Kenpachi dropped to a knee as it all hit him so suddenly that he didn't even know what was going on. Before he could do or say anything else, Grimmjow was once again in front of him.

 **"When you tried to hit me earlier,"** Grimmjow started, **"all you touched was an afterimage." Grimmjow pointed his clawed finger to Kenpachi and a black cero with dark blue highlights around it started to form. "Nobody is taking Neliel away from me. Not you, not your head captain, not even God himself will take away someone truly precious to me!"**

And with that, Grimmjow fired his cero. The explosion and the beam of energy was massive as everyone in the area stopped and saw the beam in the air along with the decrease in Kenpachi's energy. Neliel went wide eyed as she quickly rushed over to where the man she loved was. She made her way over in a sonido just as the energy was dissipating to see Grimmjow standing tall with the captain in his clawed hands. Grimmjow held Kenpachi's charred body by the throat and dropped him. Miraculously, Kenpachi was still breathing, but only barely.

"Heh." Kenpachi started weakly as he could feel himself being brought to unconsciousness. "Looks like I got beat pretty badly." And just like that, Kenpachi was done. Not dead, like Ichigo told every arrancar to do, but close enough that he wouldn't be able to get up.

"Grimmjow?" Neliel started, getting his attention.

Grimmjow smiled at her and changed back to his regular form. He took a quick glance at Pantera in his hand, hearing the panther chuckle in an approving tone, before sheathing it to make his way towards his mate. Even though this war was not over yet, he at least had the one person that made his life meaningful in his arms at this very moment.

* * *

 **Made this one short to move along with the story. Yes I made Grimmjow dominate Kenpachi and it seemed ridiculous, but it makes a lot of sense to me that Grimmjow's Segunda Etapa would be ridiculously fast like this.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be Ulquiorra and Nnoitra vs. Kyoraku and Ukitake.**

 **Ya'll are awesome and as always, stay sexy out there,**

 **PEACE!**


	15. UlquiorraNnoitra vs KyorakuUkitake

**Chapter 14: Ulquiorra and Nnoitra Vs. Kyoraku and Ukitake**

* * *

After Grimmjow had defeated Kenpachi, things started to get really heated with the battles taking place. Ulquiorra stood in front of the usually laid back captain while Nnoitra stood not to far away and in front of the white haired captain. They knew their orders and knew what to do. Both espadas exchanged a quick glance at one another and, in a surprising show of cooperation, nodded to each other.

"Well, it looks like we're not at a great start." Kyoraku started as he smirked at the pale espada, both blades drawn. "I see that Aizen informed you all of who we are eh?"

He received no answer from his opponent and before he could speak again, Ulquiorra pointed his finger towards him. Without a moments hesitation, Ulquiorra fired his teal cero at the unsuspecting white haired captain.

Ukitake quickly released his shikia and captured the cero in his left blade. Before he could really absorb and then fire it back though, Nnoitra appeared behind him and went for a slash to his left side. Luckily for Ukitake, Kyoraku blocked the attack, saving his old friend. Ukitake fully absorbed the cero and fired it back at its sender. Fully expecting this, Ulquiorra simply caught his attack in his hand and flung it away from himself. Unbeknown to the four here, that cero managed to hit a certain, giant warrior in the background. The sound of a loud crash could be heard from where they were.

Ulquiorra drew his blade, knowing that his plan had worked in taking out another captain, and pointed his blade at Ukitake. Ukitake prepared himself as did Kyoraku. Unfortunately for them, the very next second they felt a familiar pressure approaching them. They turned and saw the former captain of squad nine, Kaname Tousan.

"Oh boy." Kyoraku said to himself and Ukitake as they saw the blind traitor draw his blade.

The two thought things couldn't get any worse, but unfortunately, an opening garganta with a single glowing yellow eye proved them wrong.

* * *

 **Not done.**


	16. Arrivals

**Chapter 15: Arrivals**

* * *

As the battles raged on, Aizen was still locked onto the head captain. Ichigo had joined in the battle beforehand and stayed on ground level, facing some of the lieutenants, so Aizen wasn't worried. The head captain was unmoving as he kept his anger in check in favor of waiting on Aizen's move. He was very disappointed in his forces for falling to a bunch of 'lowly hollows' and traitors. The thought that he would soon need to intervene was ludicrous to the old man. But what was really making him on edge was that small smile on Aizen's face that hadn't changed even for an instant.

 _"What are you planning child?"_ The head captain thought to himself.

Almost as if the gods were listening in on him, his answer came when he spotted the large garganta and a blond haired child exit out. He didn't come alone as a large mass of ooze soon followed. Once the garganta closed, the boy looked to the mass ooze and nodded. The monster started to release some kind of black liquid from its body and the liquid turned to menos grandes. Lots and lots of menos grandes. The head captain went wide eyed at the dozens of menos' now joining the battle. This just went from difficult to very troublesome very quickly.

"This, head captain." Aizen started as he felt even more familiar spirit energies fast approaching. "Is where things become even more interesting."

With those words, the Vizards showed up as the menos' were finished fully materializing. Shinji gave Aizen a sly smile as he and the others drew their blades to do battle.

"Aizen." Shinji started with that same smile directed right to the brown haired man that's caused all of this to become possible. "It looks like today is the day we all get a measure of revenge."

"Hm." Aizen started as he continued to smirk at the group. That smirk setting more than a few of them off.

"What's so damn funny you dumbass?!" Hiyori yelled out to him, sword pointing straight at him.

"Oh, I find it amusing that you all believe that I didn't anticipate your arrival." Aizen started. "But all of you are not the ones I'm truly waiting for. In the mean time, why don't I introduce you all to my Alpha Espada."

Without any warning, Ichigo just appeared in the center of the Vizard group. They all tensed as they turned to see her standing there, eyes closed, but with a sinister grin that would even give Kenpachi a run for his money. They tensed hard as they didn't even feel her presence or sense her energy until Aizen pointed her out. She opened her eyed and they saw that her eyes were glowing a deathly red color. They all jumped away from her and prepared for a battle.

"Huh." Ichigo started as she reached for her Odachi blade on her back. "You know, Sosuke told me about all of you and how you all have the ability to summon your hollow's power. That might make this a lot more interesting."

"Ha!" Hiyori started as she thought that based off the reports that they all received from Kisuke when they returned from the soul society, that Ichigo was nothing special. "You think you can take us all out by yourself?" Her mask started to materialize on the side of her head. "Your out of your league bitch."

Hiyori was the first to move much to everyone's protest and before she could even reach half the distance, Ichigo was suddenly behind her. The others went wide eyed as they didn't even see her move from her last spot. Hiyori turned around just in time for Ichigo to grab her mask and shatter it with just a gentle squeeze. As Hiyori's mask broke away, the blond girl was absolutely stunned for a moment before quickly flash stepping away. Ichigo started to chuckle under her breath before bursting into full blown laughter. The sound of her laughter filled the air and caused most of the still fighting groups to stop as they felt a chill roll up and down their spines. Ichigo stopped and looked to the Vizards with those piercing red eyes.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

 **Now I'm done. Merry Christmas BTW. Hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a beautiful day for now till the rest of the year and beyond.**

 **PEACE!**


	17. Urahara arrives

**Chapter 16: Urahara arrives**

* * *

Ichigo stood there with her Odachi blade leaned on her shoulder. The Vizards were in shock at what they had just seen. Ichigo had just taken out Hiyori's mask like it was nothing. How? Well, for now, the group of Vizards didn't have time to wonder. Right now, they were in for a very hard battle.

"So." Ichigo started as she lowered her blade from her shoulder, red eyes still blazing at the group. "Who's next?"

They all tensed as Ichigo seemed far too relaxed at her odds. Almost as if she knew they weren't a challenge. This infuriated Shinji as he nodded to the others. They all donned their masks and rushed towards her. Ichigo simply smirked and her red blade started to shimmer with black energy. They all saw this and quickly backed away, but Ichigo didn't bother as she swung her sword right at Kensei. The blast of energy was massive and too fast for the former captain to dodge, so he readied himself for the attack. When it hit him, it was unlike anything he had ever been hit with before. His mask shattered almost instantly and he was sent flying from the sheer force of the attack.

"KENSEI!" Mashiro shouted out, never realizing that Ichigo was now in front of her.

She turned around just in time to receive a fist to her face. The punch broke her mask and sent her flying in Kensei's direction.

When that happened, both Lisa and Rose unleashed their shikai and went to outnumber Ichigo. Before they could even raise their blades to her, Ichigo was already gone. They gasped for a moment before they felt a sharp pain going across their chests and back. Suddenly, their masks were shattered, their zanpakuto back in their sealed stated and the blades were broken in two. They fell to the ground fast and hard while Ichigo stood there with that same smirk and red eyes fixed on the rest of the baffled group. She slowly walked over towards them and Shinji was getting ready to direct the last of his crew before Ichigo did something to take them all down.

With every step Ichigo took, the others backed away. She was still far too calm for their taste and the fact that she had yet to use whatever real power she had put them on edge even more than usual.

Hachi was silently performing a kido technique that would, at least he hoped, take her by surprise. Rose was preparing himself as he started to sweat in his jumper suit. Hiyori was still spooked at the fact that this girl broke her mask with just pure strength earlier. Shinji weighed in his options. He knew that he would have to use his shikai now to disorient and soon defeat her, but then there was that wild card of Aizen casually watching from the sidelines. Who knew if he would step in or not. All Shinji knew was that he would have to think of a plan soon.

"Alright." He started to his still conscious crew. "We attack smart and we attack hard, otherwise she'll take us down one by one with ease."

"Yes I will." Ichigo whispered into his ear, causing the four to turn fast just as Shinji was stabbed by her Nodachi.

"SHINJI!" Hiyori shouted out as she rushed Ichigo in a blind rage. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Hiyori went for a slash with her released zanpakuto only to have it stopped, not by Ichigo's blades or even by a hand or something. Instead, the blade simply bounced off of Ichigo's skin like it was a rubber ball. "What?!" Hiyori yelled out in confusion before being grabbed by the throat by a still smirking Ichigo.

"You are nowhere near my level, little girl." Ichigo stabbed Hiyori with her Nodachi and then dropped her limp body down to be with Shinji.

Love and Hachi went on the attack only to be cut down by Ichigo's Odachi and fall to the ground as well. Ichigo sighed and then yawned as she joined Aizen now wit her red eyes finally changed back to brown.

"Well that was very underwhelming." She said to her boyfriend.

"Aw." Aizen started as he opened his eyes and smiled. "They're finally here."

Ichigo nodded and then turned just in time to block a red beam aimed for him with her bare hand. She flicked her wrist and the beam flew off to the distance, hitting Ukitake in the leg. Said old captain was now finding it harder to fight with a hole through his leg.

Ichigo and Aizen turned around and saw the somewhat angered face of one Kisuke Urahara.

"Hey there Kisuke." Ichigo called out to the shop owner standing on top of a railing on a building. "Been a while huh? Hope you're ready for this to end."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **PEACE!**


	18. Surprises all around

**Chapter 17: Surprises all around**

* * *

Kisuke was both surprised and slightly angered at his attack being so easily deflected by Ichigo. He could've sworn that attack would have went through Aizen's shoulder if it landed. True, the attack would do nothing, but at least it would've given him a means to gauge Aizen's current power. With Ichigo though, he was beyond surprised to see his attack stopped by her bare hand. Not only that, but she had also defeated Shinji and the rest of the Vizards by herself like it was nothing. Just how powerful was she?

"Now then," Aizen started as he stepped forward to the head captain, completely ignoring the fact that Kisuke was here. "It is over head captain. Tell your people to surrender, and my forces will stop and place your own forces away to recover." Aizen knew this wouldn't work given the old mans foolish pride and his own selfish means, but he needed to buy more time for Wonderweiss to prepare. That boy was currently with Hooleer and the menos', dealing with the remaining soul reaper forces. It would take him a little while to get here unnoticed.

The head captain narrowed his eyes and his anger was at its boiling point. His captains were either incapacitated or still in a losing battle. The lieutenants had been dealt with by the weaker arrancar and were being placed in some kind of field that was neutralizing their spirit energy completely. All in all, this 'war' was really just the soul society losing, badly. However, not one to admit defeat, the head captain dispersed his cane and drew his own zanpakuto, flames ablaze.

"Then I have no other choice." Suddenly, these large pillars of flames started to sprout out of the ground, surrounding the fake Karakura Town. "Then this is the end for you all, no matter the cost."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at this, knowing neither side would be able to withstand this attack. He needed more time for Wonderweiss. "So, you'll just sacrifice your entire army and yourself to stop me?" Aizen started. "That's not what a true leader does old man."

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto shouted out, loud enough for everyone to hear. The battles had stopped once the flames sprouted out of the ground. "Every single soul reaper has dedicated their entire existences into protecting the soul society against any and all who would attack it! For them, this is a noble sacrifice for the greater good!"

"GREATER GOOD!?" This time, it was Ichigo that shouted, letting her spirit energy flare for a second. "So was it for the greater good when you let my mother die!?" She looked straight at the old man with hatred and anger burning brightly in those red eyes.

"Your mother was a blight on the spiritual world." The old man replied calmly as if he were talking to a disgruntle child. "She was nothing more than a Quincy. Plain and simple." This statement caught the attention of everyone still conscious, shocking them at what the old man said to Ichigo.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked in a low tone as she lowered her head. Sosuke knew that look. That look that he had only seen one other time when Apache decided to insult her mother during a training trip into Hueco Mundo. That crater was still there and it was the size of Las Noches.

To Kisuke's surprise, he saw Aizen back away from her. That was a clear sign that she was going to do something dangerous. He got ready to interfere with her and place the kido spell that would take care of her without killing her, but before he could, the heaviest spiritual pressure he had ever felt in his entire life came crashing down onto the area. Kisuke fell off of the railing and onto the roof of the building on his hands and knees. He was able to breathe, but it felt like his lungs were in a vacuum, constantly losing air every second. The espada's and arrancar all felt this energy before and were only a little used to it, but not by much. At least they could stand straight in a sense and not be brought down to their knees for the most part. The same can't be said for the soul reapers though as they were all feeling the effect of Ichigo's rampant spiritual pressure. Aizen wasn't effected though and that was only because of the Hogyoku willing his body not to feel the it.

Ichigo looked up to the head captain and saw that he was breathing heavily now at what she was doing. Her face was filled with rage and she knew what she was about to do would be a major blow to the soul society as a whole.

"She wasn't just a Quincy old man." She started off in a low tone as she took a step forward. "She was a mother of three." Another step. "A wife." Another. "A true protector." Another. "A light in the darkness of everyone she touched." You get the idea by now. "But most importantly." She disappeared and reappeared in front of the old man, shocking him completely. "She was my mother, and because of you, she was taken away from me. I will never forgive you, nor will I make your death swift and painless."

Yamamoto leapt back to give himself some distance from her and gritted his teeth in anger at her. "THEN I SHALL END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE JUST LIKE I DID YOUR QUINCY OF A MOTHER!"

He raised his blade into the air and the pillars were starting to swirl around each other, covering the sky in fire. The look on the head captain was one of arrogance and madness at this point. He was ready to die and end this all, taking everyone with him, but then something unexpected happened. The flames all died down, same with his blade. He looked around, wide eyed and unsure of what had happened just now. Why had his Ryujin Jakka suddenly stopped? Why couldn't he hear it anymore?

"Good job Wonderweiss." Ichigo said in an icy cold tone. The head captain turned around and saw that blond kid who brought the menos' here in a release form of sorts. His hand was wrapped around the old mans zanpakuto and he was breathing hard.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The old man yelled out as he kicked Wonderweiss hard in the stomach, sending him tumbling back to the ground hard.

"That was Wonderweiss sealing off your Ryujin Jakka." Aizen spoke up as he stood next to his Alpha Espada. "It is over head captain, surrender now, and Ichigo won't kill you." Aizen spoke out and Ichigo simply scowled at the old man, begging him to try something. Anything so she can get her hands on him.

The head captain gritted his teeth but reigned in on his anger almost immediately. He dropped is zanpakuto and threw off his haori and shihakusho, exposing his scarred yet muscular body. "I do not need my zanpakuto to kill two mere children trying to play god."

Ichigo smirked as she knew what was to happen now. She would get her own revenge on the man that was the cause for her mother's death, and she would keep her promise to make it slow and painful.

Down on the building where Kisuke was, he was starting to get his bearings once more and was trying to prepare his kido spells to take Ichigo out of the fight. Before he could even start the incantation, he felt the unconscious body of his closest friend fall right on top of him, knocking him back to the ground. He moved a bit and saw that Yoruichi was the one that was in fact tossed onto him. She was knocked out and tied up with some kind of glowing blue ropes around her bare wrist and ankles. Kisuke was about to move to release her when he felt something tie around his wrists and ankles as well. It was the same thing tied around Yoruichi and it was preventing him from using his spirit energy. He turned around and saw two men he didn't think would be here standing over him. One was the former Shiba clan head and his other old friend, Isshin Kurosaki. The other was a long thought dead soul reaper with one arm and silver hair looking down at him.

"Isshin. Ao Shun?" Kisuke spoke up, shocked to see these two stop him like this. "What are you two doing?" He asked, losing his calm composure completely.

"Easy." Ao started with a smile. "We came here to ensure that what happens next will not be interrupted. The rest of the soul reaper forces have also been dealt with while young miss Kurosaki was making her statement clear to my former teacher."

Kisuke looked over to Isshin who hadn't taken his eyes off of the stare down his oldest daughter was having with his former teacher. He knew she would win, but didn't know just how badly she would hurt the old man.

"Good luck Ichigo." He said as the orange haired teen rushed over to the old man.

* * *

 **Getting close to the end with this fic. Next chapter will definitely be the end of the war and the one after it I'm still working on. Hope ya'll enjoy this as we're inching closer to the end.**

 **PEACE!**


	19. The end of an Era

**Chapter 18: The end of an era**

* * *

Ichigo rushed the old man with both her Odachi and Nodachi drawn. She was seeing red in the worst of ways now. This old man had talked down on her mother and for what? Just because of some sad old believe that every Quincy is as evil as the ones from centuries ago? That was his mindset? That was the reason why Ichigo's mother died? That was the reason her life fell apart after her mothers death? The very thought of that made her furious. She had never wanted to rip apart someone so much before today. Never wanted to see an opponent die by her blade as much as she does right now. Yamamoto was going to die this day, and it would be Ichigo who would do this.

Sosuke stood back and was visibly worried at what he was seeing from his love. She was angry and being a bit reckless. True, now that the head captain didn't have his zanpakuto with him anymore he was primed for the kill, but that didn't mean that he was a pushover either. He hoped that Ichigo wouldn't lose control and attack in a blind rage, because if that was the case, then he would have to step in and end this quickly.

Ichigo, contrary to what Sosuke thought, attacked with purpose. She wasn't blinded by her rage towards this old man stuck in his ways, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry. She attacked with her blades, watching as the old man dodged her attacks as best as he could. Ichigo was faster than the old man, but he was more experienced than she was. It was like a game of chess. Making sure that you didn't screw up enough where your opponent would catch you off guard.

Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou at the old man. The black/red energy from her Odachi fired in a wide arch towards the old man. Yamamoto dodged the attack but then felt her appearing behind him. He quickly turned around and evaded her downward slash with her Nodachi. He avoided it with shunpo but then felt a sudden weightlessness along his left arm. He looked to it and saw a small gash on the forearm.

"What?!" The old man yelled out.

Ichigo fired another Getsuga from her Odachi, hoping that the distracted old man wouldn't have enough time to react. Unfortunately for her, he did. He shunpoed behind her and delivered a devastating fist to the small of her back, knocking her with great force down to the ground. Large amount of dust kicked up and Sosuke looked down in concern for Ichigo. The head captain thought that that was the end of that, but his thoughts were very much interrupted when Ichigo blew the dust away with simple flick of the wrist. She looked up at him with her glowing red eyes and looked to the old man with an intense stare. Sosuke let out a sigh of relief seeing her unharmed at best.

"Incredible." Kisuke spoke up from his still tied up position on a rooftop. His eyes widened when he saw that Ichigo wasn't even remotely hurt.

"My my Isshin." Ao Shun started with a smile. "Your daughter really is something else isn't she?"

"Yes she is." Isshin nodded with a smile of his own.

"Isshin." Kisuke spoke up, getting the former captains attention. "You can't let her do this. Aizen will try and use her to get to the soul king. Don't you understand what that would mean?!" Kisuke had lost his calm demeanor long ago.

Isshin didn't answer his former friend and instead looked back to his eldest daughter. He knew what Aizen was really planning and what that would mean for the soul society. In all honesty, it sounded much better than how everything would have been if it stays the same.

Ichigo disappeared from the crater and appeared in front of Yamamoto, much to the old mans surprise. She flared her spirit energy into her Odachi and went for a wide slash. The head captain used his good arm to block the slash as best as he could, but found that the attack numbed that arm as well. He went wide eyed as he saw that Ichigo's Nodachi was what fired at him. The old man grunted as he felt a slash to his leg. The blood that trickled down his leg came in droves. He gritted his teeth and looked over to Ichigo. She looked into his eyes with those glowing red orbs of hers and scowled. This man was solely responsible for her mothers death. If it had been Sosuke that was in charge of the soul society, then her mother would still be alive today.

The head captain gritted his teeth hard as he knew that this was the end. Everything he had fought to preserve was now undone because of some Quincy hollow abomination and a so called man with some ridiculous dream of peace. "You think-" The old man started out but was stopped once Sosuke appeared next to Ichigo.

"It's over Yamamoto." He started as he and Ichigo looked down to the broken and deceitful old man. "You've taken many things from many people, but now you have a choice to make."

"And what choice is that, boy?" He spat out with venom in his voice.

"To either stick to the old ways and continue the cycle of hatred and senseless violence that's been the status quo for thousands of years." Sosuke started as he looked down to the now kneeling old man. "Or you can help us change the spiritual world right here, right now."

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, eyes narrowed.

"The world of hollows, Hueco Mundo, follows their Alpha." Ichigo spoke up as she still had her blades out and ready for anything. "They will strive for the peace that we all wish to achieve. Where everyone can accept each other and strive to build bonds to one another. No one will ever have to live with the fact that they will be killed by the other ever again."

The old man looked up to the girl and narrowed his eyes before spitting to her feet. This caused Sosuke to sigh in frustration at the stubbornness of this old man while Ichigo gritted her teeth.

"You think that this will change anything?" He started with malice in his voice. "You think that a silly little dream and an army of abominations can really make a difference to the world?! You are a fool!" He glared at Sosuke while saying this. "Someone will finish what I could not and end this tirade of yours. Do you really believe that there won't be others like me? There will always be men like me to snuff out the impurities of any world and bring about order!"

"Then, you leave us no choice Yamamoto." Sosuke spoke up.

He drew his blade and pointed it towards him. Ichigo did the same with her Odachi. The couple looked to one another, gazing into the others eyes before stabbing the old man in the chest and head respectively. Down below, Kisuke looked on in horror as the head captain was defeated so easily and killed by these two. Ao and Isshin breathed a sigh of relief that this was all over now.

When the two pulled their blades out of the now dead former head captain, they looked to each other as the body fell, no longer caring about him. They gazed into each others eyes and in the heat of that moment, they kissed passionately, knowing that finally, it was all over.

* * *

 **That is the end of the Winter War. Yeah I know it wasn't as epic as it really should've been, but I think this is more poetic than anything. For Yamamoto to really see that his failure and old ways has led to his downfall and death. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This story is almost finished. A few more chapters and I'll have finished the first stepping stone to my next new fic.**

 **Tomorrow I'm going to be posting up details for the crossover story that involves all of the Ichigo's that would fit into this story. I will leave a description of what's going on and which Ichigo will exactly be in the story. I know that it'll be difficult to really identify them for the fic, but I'll try my best either way. If you want to know which Ichigo's from which fics are going to be in it, then check out the latest chapter to Ichigo and his Brothers. **

**Till then, stay awesome and as always:**

 **PEACE!**


	20. Decision time

**Chapter 19: Decision time**

* * *

After the death of the old man, Sosuke and Ichigo stood with the now defeated captains and lieutenants of the soul society. They stared them all down, everyone was there, even the Vizards, Kisuke and Yoruichi. They were all within a barrier that cut off their spirit energy and was slowly sealing it away. It wasn't easy to make for Sosuke. It took over a century and had many high risks to it, but this was the end result. Everyone was either too defeated to put up a fight or to weakened to continue on. Miraculously enough, aside from Yamamoto there were no casualties on either side. True, there were a few severely injured and definitely more than a few battered, but all in all, no casualties on either side. It would be known as a war with only one death throughout history.

The two looked around the barrier and saw that everyone on the opposing side was accounted for. They were then contacted by Szayel and informed that the soul reapers sent here were dealt with and detained as well. There weren't any casualties, only injuries at Hueco Mundo, which was a relief for both Sosuke and Ichigo.

"Now then." Sosuke started as he stood in front of the barrier in front of them all. "I will say this once, and only once. After we are done dealing with the soul society as a whole, fixing the problems that have been instilled into the very foundations since its inception, I will give you all one opportunity."

"And what opportunity would that be?" Kisuke asked with a hard scowl on his face.

"The opportunity to bring about true, everlasting peace." Sosuke answered him, sensing the disdain the former captain had form him right now. "And unlike the powers that be that ruled over the soul society, we will all work together to achieve harmony. Not just for soul reapers and hollows, but for every soul within the Rukon district. For every soul brought into the afterlife."

"And what makes you think that any of us would believe that was your end goal the entire time, Aizen?" Shinji growled through gritted teeth. "After everything you've done, the lives you took back then, the ones you ruined." He stood up with the small amount of strength that he had left just to look Sosuke in the eyes. "You think that we would just forgive and forget how you tore our lives apart!?"

"No." Sosuke answered calmly. "I don't. What I did all those years ago was an unfortunate necessary evil."

"Necessary evil?" Kensei spoke up this time, attempting to stand up. "Turning us into Vizards was a necessary evil!?"

"That's probably just some shit you tell yourself just to make you feel like the good guy in all of this!" Hiyori yelled out as she too tried to stand.

Both failed and fell back down next to the rest of the group. Only Shinji was able to stand for a short time. "Nothing you say or do will ever change the monster you are Aizen." He said just before collapsing as his spirit energy was fully sealed away.

"I know that what I do now does not justify what I did over a hundred years ago." He spoke with his head down. He felt shame and intense regret for what he had to do for the hollows, but for now, he needed to make sure that it wouldn't be all in vain. It was only when Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked into those beautiful brown eyes did he find his resolve once more. Looking back to the captives, he continued. "But what I did was to ensure that peace would prevail in time, and now that we are here, it is time to allow that peace to exist."

There was a silence for a short while, but it was broken when a certain captain spoke up. "What exactly are you going to do?" Captain Unohana of all people spoke out, surprising everyone there.

"Ichigo, myself and a few others are going to go to the Seireitei and end the last of the old world." Sosuke answered her.

"You're goin to kill the central 46?" Yoruichi asked with shock in her voice.

"No." Ichigo spoke up this time, getting everyones attention. "We are going to do to them what we intend to do to all of you who choose not to help us in maintaining this peace."

"And what would that be Ichigo?" Ukitake asked her in a stern tone.

"Sending you all to the Maggot's nest. Nothing more, nothing less." She answered with a stern tone of her own.

"So you expect us to either side with you, or spend the rest of our time in jail basically?" Kyoraku asked with a smirk on his face. "If that's the case, then is there just an option where we can lust live our lives away from it all?"

"Captain!?" Nanao yelled to him. "You can't be serious!?"

"I am actually." He answered her in a calm tone that surprised her. "What the old man said before, about how we all exist to solely defend the soul society no matter the cost. How he was willing to sacrifice us all just to stop one man that simply wants change for the betterment of everyone. It got me thinkin', maybe I'm gettin too old for all of this. I just want to sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of my life in that peace. Finally."

His words hit everyone differently. Some were seriously thinking about what the head captain said before in a negative light and saw it as an old, delusional man hell bent on his ways. Some saw this as an opportunity to let go and no longer seek battle or defend their home like this ever again. Some of the more stubborn or angered ones felt that this wasn't the way to bring about peace. That manipulation and murder was only a path to more violence, and that Sosuke would be the bringer of said violence.

"We will give you all time to decide on what you wish to do," Sosuke continued, "but for now, it's time to end finally see the end of this long journey." Ichigo nodded to him and Sosuke drew his zanpakuto. He placed it in front of himself and turned it ninety degrees to his right. "Open." A Senkaimon opened up and Ichigo, Gin, Halibel, Grimmjow(after reassuring Neliel he would return to her), and Ulquiorra all went through. Sosuke looked to the soul reapers with a genuine smile to his face. "I hope that decision will help build bridges and not barriers." He then turned and went through as the Senkaimon closed, leaving all to ponder on their choices.

* * *

 **Gonna end it here. The next chapter will be the official last chapter for this story and the first stepping stone to my crossover story. It's been awesome writing this and I do hope you guys and gals enjoyed it all the way to the end.**

 **The next chapter will have a small time skip to it like how Kenpachi loves Strawberries did in its last chapter. Might even write a lemon in that chapter, but most likely not unless you guys really want an AizenXFemIchigo lemon.**

 **Anyway, you guys stay awesome out there and to the ones in Hurricane Florence's path, I hope you are safe and doing well. An as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Finale?

**Finale?**

* * *

 _ **Decided not to do a lemon scene. Sorry to those who wanted it.**_

Ichigo stood next to her fellow espada's, Gin and the love of her life as they entered into the soul society. More precisely, the Seireitei. Sosuke had planned this all out from start to finish and knew exactly what he was doing. He brought them all to the very heart of the Seireitei and gave a satisfied smirk at everything. He looked to the building of the very cancer and decadence to the soul society and he smirk faded to a scowl. Decades of watching and forcing himself not to do anything before he was ready, Sosuke knew that this was it. That this would finally bring about true change for everyone, not just the soul reapers, but the hollows of Hueco Mundo, the souls of the soul society, and even other spiritual beings out there, hopefully.

The group walked along the streets of the Seireitei, not even challenged by the soul reapers still remaining within the stronghold of the soul society. They all came to the conclusion that if Aizen, the man who was a traitor to them all was here along with several other members of his army, then that could only mean one thing: they lost. Those words were ringing all throughout the parting soul reapers whenever the group of espada's and traitors walked past them. Hell Butterflies flew along to alert every soul reaper of the intruders and to eliminate them, but no one was brave or stupid enough to do this. They all knew that if every captain and lieutenant couldn't do anything to stop them, then what good could they do? It was a suicide order by the scared old men in the Central 46, so why should any of them follow it? It also didn't help that both Grimmjow and Ichigo were giving them all a death glare, challenging anyone to step up if they dared.

As the group walked on, Sosuke noticed that the majority of his former squad were now here, watching him as he and his group walked along. They all had various degrees of shock and awe, but one thing that was all the same in their eyes was one thing: relief. Relief that their old captain was back. Relief that the good man that they all knew he was was back and was about to change everything for the better.

Gin noticed a few of his old squad mates too and waved to them with that fox-like grin still plastered onto his face. They held a mixture of joy and hesitance to his return. What would this mean for the soul society? What exactly was going to happen from this moment on? For now, they didn't care. All they cared about was that they finally had a captain, and not just any captain, their old captain.

It didn't take long for the group of six to reach the Central 46 chambers. A crowd had gathered, following them as they walked along the streets. Sosuke didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he wanted them all to be here to see this. To see part of the larger problem finally destroyed and forgotten once and for all. They reached the large doors of the Central 46 and Sosuke brought his hand up. Before he could even touch the door, He took a deep breath and looked to the others.

"Time to end this, finally." He opened the door, finally ready to end this was once and for all.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

True to their word, Sosuke and his group did not kill the Central 46. When they went inside the building, Sosuke laid down the law for them, saying that their time of rule was over along with announcing the death of the head captain. The news shocked the old men to their cores and made it easier for Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Halibel to round them up and send them outside for the rest of the Seireitei to see. The soul reapers watched in shock and awe as the entire Central 46 was taken out of their building and walking the streets in cuffs. They couldn't believe what they saw and they definitely couldn't believe what they heard when Sosuke announced the death of the head captain and the defeat of the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains and lieutenants. Sosuke personally brought the old men to the Maggot's Nest and left them in there to attend to important matters, like the state of the soul society after everything was all said and done. He had gathered everyone within the Seireitei into one of the main court areas large and open enough for everyone to stand in. It was time to bring about a new order.

"For centuries upon centuries, we have all been following the words and so called wisdom of men who only knew of one thing!" He started on top of a small building so everyone could see him. "War! Senseless, never ending, cruel, unnecessary war! All of us dragged into a conflict we never asked for! A war with beings we previously knew nothing about yet saw no trouble in taking their lives because we were told it was right! Forced to battle and scramble in a false attempt to gain an advantage to a war that would never end, and look where it has left us all!" The soul reapers looked around to one another as they didn't know what exactly they were supposed to see. "You all don't need to see it with your eyes as you have already lived through it!"

"Lived through what?!" A man asked through the crowd.

"The Rukon Districts!" Sosuke answered, confusing many of the ones present. "Do you all believe that the soul society is the afterlife!?" He received nods and yes's from them. "If that is the case, then answer me this, why is it that whenever a new soul appears within this so called afterlife they are forced to live in poverty and homelessness right from the start?!" Many of the soul reapers went wide eyed as they remembered having to live like that while some lived an okay or even wealthy life. Sosuke continued on. "Why is it that the afterlife is like this?! Simple! Because of the very men who filled us all with lies of protecting the innocent and keeping the balance of power in our favor are the very same men who took the necessary steps to ensure that the Rukon was as miserable, corrupt, poverty stricken and crime ridden as possible! All to drag people like all of you here into their ranks to ensure that the cycle of power and corruption continues on unimpeded!"

"How do we know you're not just lying to us all?!" A brave woman yelled out from the crowd, enticing doubt to settle in everyone here.

"Because the Central 46 were the ones to order it!"Sosuke answered. "And the head captain agreed wholeheartedly! This ensured that you all with any spiritual awareness would flock to them to learn like the sheep they expected all of you to be!" Sosuke saw that some people weren't easily convinced yet, so he decided to really ensure everyone understood. "Have any of you ever wondered how hollows made their way into the Rukon Districts?!" That got their attention. "My associates here can attest to the answer!"

Grimmjow and Halibel stood next to Sosuke and then stepped in front of him. The large crowd could tell that they were hollows, yet they felt more like normal souls than anything they had ever felt before.

"Do all of you really believe that a strong hollow, let alone a weak ass one could possibly break into the soul society?!" Grimmjow asked them with a sneer. "It has always been impossible for hollows to enter this place through a garganta no matter how powerful they were!"

"So if all of you can put two and two together, you must realize that hollows can never enter the soul society, unless we were invited!" Halibel spoke up, shocking the crowd in the process. "That's right! Your leaders are the ones who invited us hollows into your lands in order to spread chaos, panic and pandemonium in your home!"

The crowd was stunned by what they had just heard. How could they be so blinded by their loyalty to the rules and rulers of the Seireitei as to believe any and everything they told them? How? This question spread out through the crowd of reapers, the truth was revealed to them. Some wanted to bring the Central 46 to justice for all the countless lives that were lost to those hollows they themselves invited.

"I understand the demand for justice," Sosuke started, calming the crowd down, "but those group of old fools will suffer within the Maggot's Nest for whatever is left of their lives! There has been enough bloodshed, enough violence, enough needless war! Now is a time for a new era in the history of the soul society!" The crowd started to agree with his words. "An era of unity!" They began to cheer. "An era of peace!" The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers at this new era that was brought about by a man that was well respected despite what others would think.

Ichigo smiled as she went and stood by the man she loved. "You did it." She said to him as she looked out into the crowd with that beautiful of hers.

"No." Sosuke started as he held her hand tightly and looked to her. She did the same. "I was only but a man with a dream that felt like a never ending cycle of nightmares. I have hurt people all in the name of peace and every time I would I would think of myself the monster." He looked away from her eyes, those gorgeous eyes that held worry for him. He wasn't hearing the crowd cheering his name or the celebration of this new peace he apparently brought on, all he heard was the person standing right in front of him.

"All my life I felt as if I needed to protect the ones closest to me." She started, getting his attention. "I would do anything, follow anyone and do anything others said in order to do that. To protect the ones closest to me that are precious to me. But you showed me something Sosuke." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled to him. "You showed me that I need to choose my own way. That I need to do what is right for me, not because someone told me to or ordered me to, but because I want to. You set me free, and that's why I will always love you."

Sosuke smiled to her wide eyed. "Every time I committed those horrible acts there was only one thing that kept me from ending it all, and that was you Ichigo. Every time." He kissed her right then and there, not caring if anyone saw them. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before parting their lips from each other. "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki, and that is what will never change."

The two looked into each others eyes and shared another passionate kiss, happy and finally at peace with one another. Today was a victory, tomorrow was the start of a new journey.

 _ **Years later**_

A lot has changed since the defeat of the former Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains and lieutenants along with the imprisonment of the Central 46. Some of those changes were when Sosuke went to some of the noble families that he and many others knew had corruption and traitorous old me to them. With his old squad along with Gin and his old squad, not mention both Ichigo and Ulquiorra backing them up, the elders to the Kasumioji, Omaeda and Fon clan were either sent to the Maggot's Nest or executed if their crimes wound up getting many innocents killed. Safe to say that the Kasumioji clan elders were all slain for their crimes and a new clan head was named. Rurichiyo Kasumioji was named clan head of her family and with some convincing and motivation from Ichigo and surprisingly enough Orihime, Rurichiyo would lead her clan to greatness.

Another change was the Rukon Districts. No longer were they stricken with poverty and homelessness. They were now a healthy living areas with many jobs and commodities for every soul that enters. Now those who wish to become a soul reaper now have a choice rather than being driven in by fear or loss.

The next change came with the squads. Since every previous captain safe for Sosuke, Gin and Kaname obviously, there had to be some new captains placed along the squads. It took some time to find the right people to run a certain squad the right way, but it all worked out in the end.

After much convincing on practically everyones part along with some 'persuasion' from Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen was named head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. He didn't rule like his predecessor where he treated his fellow captains like expendables, but with fairness and order. He wasn't any at all surprised that he had earned everyones respect from taking the position. Sosuke may have been the head captain, but he still answered to people's request, complaints and other things like a regular leader would. This made him seem approachable to even the recruits that chose to go to the academy. He would visit said academy to see any and all hopefuls regularly, bringing his popularity to new heights the old head captain could never do. You would expect his lieutenant to be Ichigo, his wife now, but you would be wrong. Right now his lieutenants were actually Menloly and Loly. Since they already assisted him back in Hueco Mundo before, Sosuke decided he would need the extra hands to help in all affairs. The two were honored to serve as his lieutenants, but that was where it ended as they did NOT want to anger the Alpha Espada by taking her husband. The three were civil, for the most part.

For squad two, Ichigo was able to convince Yoruichi to take her old position back, granted she would be monitored by one of their fastest Espada in Zommari. The only reason Ichigo was able to convince her was because she was approached by a boy named Yushiro Shihoin, Yoruichi's brother, who practically begged her to free his sister. Seeing an alternative to this, Ichigo convinced Sosuke to allow her to once again take up her old position as captain of squad two and the leader of the stealth force while Yushiro remained clan head of the Shihoin clan. Yoruichi hated this. She didn't like the idea of having to answer to the man that defeated the soul society, but the way her brother begged and fought for her release hit her in the heart, hard. She couldn't abandon him and her clan, not again, so she took her old positions back under one condition. That condition was that Kisuke Urahara would be her lieutenant. Sosuke didn't like the idea of Kisuke being out of the Maggot's Nest, but did have a contingency for it. Kisuke had an intricate seal placed on his back that sealed off half of his spirit energy, making him as strong as a lieutenant with no Bankai. It was rough for the former squad 12 captain to accept this, especially when he was now nowhere near as strong as the others now. He wanted to find some sort of way to stop all of this, yet when he saw the state that the Seireitei as a whole was in, he relented.

Squad three got their old captain back. Gin was welcomed back with open arms as he retook his position as captain. Nothing really changed with his squad and he was completely fine with that. If he had one regret in all of this though, the scheming, and being sided with Sosuke to hurt various people, it was that he hurt Rangiku. After hyping himself up, he finally confronted her and let her release all of her anger and rage towards him. He didn't fight back as she feeblishly tried to hurt the man. After an hour she broke down and cried in his arms. All he did was apologize to her for everything and told her that everything he did was for her, that he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe. It took a long time, but eventually Rangiku relented and admitted that she did love the man as well. They live together now and are actually expecting a child soon. Back to the squad though, Gin really didn't want anyone new to replace his old lieutenant, so he just got Izuru Kira out of the Maggot's Nest to once again be his right hand man. Izuru was more than willing to rejoin his old captain and squad once more and was no problem to the squad or the ranks as a whole. It was because Gin had so much faith in him that made Sosuke look the other way with the man.

Squad four was where things got interesting. Orihime was made the captain of said squad, her healing abilities being the main reason for it all. Even more interesting was her pick for her lieutenant. Neliel was given the honor by Orihime, their non violent nature being the deciding factor in the long run. The squad was very off put by the idea of following a human and an arrancar's orders, but decided to listen when Hanataro vouched for Orihime. The duo appreciated his help and proved to be a reliable captain and lieutenant for the squad much to the joy of the former captain. Speaking of which, Unohana rejoined the squad herself but as a seated officer instead of a higher position, while Isane took a regular role as a nurse. This is the reason that the squad is so wacky for the most part but very functional.

Squad five was tricky since most of the squad wanted Sosuke Aizen back, but once he took position as head captain, they relented. That is why Ichigo Kurosaki Aizen was made captain of said squad. The men and women were happy that someone Aizen trusted wholeheartedly was now the one running their squad. Ichigo was more than happy to take up her husbands old position as she learned many things watching Sosuke lead and leading herself as a matter of fact. She became easily respected for her kind and understanding nature, but also her commanding aura that was fair and malleable. Her lieutenant, definitely not the former, crazy lieutenant that threatened to rip her apart limb from limb for seducing Aizen with her body. It was actually Ulquiorra of all people. He felt as if he naturally should follow her, not because she was powerful, but because she was a natural leader to follow. This was met with protest by Ichigo at first as she didn't want him to see her as just the Alpha Espada and had to follow her. That all went away when he told her that she was indeed a leader in every sense of the word and that he chooses to follow her now. Ichigo accepted him as did the rest of the squad since they trusted her judgment.

For squad six, Byakuya retook his position, stating that only a Kuchiki should run this squad. Seeing and sensing no ill will from the man, Sosuke let the man back to his post with the same rule as Yoruichi. Only he was being monitored by Starrk this time around. The Kuchiki clan was actually the first to really accept Sosuke's new era that he brought about, stating that the man had good intentions, so Byakuya did what was right for his clan and squad. Things were pretty much back to the status quo for this squad and they even had Renji back as their lieutenant again. The red haired man saw the truth in what Sosuke and Ichigo were saying when they visited the Maggot's Nest to see who made their decision to accept or reject the new world they had been building. Renji accepted along with Rukia, who he confessed his feelings to in said Nest, thinking they would never leave that place. She accepted his feelings and they were now a couple with one child as well. A daughter named Ichika Kuchiki. Byakuya was actually happy that he had niece to spoil sometimes and was fine with the way his clan accepted this all now. Eventually Starrk was no longer needed for the man.

Squad seven was a tricky spot. Komamura had accepted the new era that Sosuke had set into motion with convincing from Kaname, but he refused to take back his old position. He saw what the Central 46 and the former head captain, the man he respected the most, had betrayed the morals and beliefs of the soul society, so he resigned as a soul reaper while Iba refused to join the squad if his captain wasn't there. Komamura now lives on his own in soul society. This left a void for the squad as they had no leader for the longest once captains were being placed. In the last moment to the surprise of everyone who knew him, Grimmjow took the position of captain for the squad. The reason why is because his wife Neliel asked him to. Yeah, that was pretty much it. He had proven that he could follow and with his new purpose he wanted to prove that he could lead. It was rough at first, but he was able to fill in the wolf mans shoes as captain by changing them to panther like shoes. The men and women of the squad slowly but surely started follow him, used to having a captain that was different. His lieutenant was surprisingly enough the man he beat back in the Winter War, Kenpachi Zaraki. The mad man liked Grimmjow and even stated that what he said during their fight was low even for him. They reconciled the only way they knew how: by beating each other brains in. Safe to say that Sosuke didn't need to seal Kenpachi's powers or have him be monitored. He knew that current Kenpachi was only agreeing to the new era was just to fight Grimmjow some more, and maybe fight Ichigo as well.

Squad eight was in the same boat as squad seven along with ten and thirteen. Their captain didn't wish to return to his post as he saw that since there was no more conflict, an old man like him should just sit back and relax somewhere for the rest of his days. He went to the world of the living in a human body and now runs his own tea shop with Nanao, Ukitake and surprisingly enough Toshiro of all people. This left a void for the squad that was filled out by none other than Halibel and her fraccion as her lieutenants. Squad eight wasn't used to having a captain that was as demanding or actually doing work, so it took time to really adjust to her leadership style. Mila Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache were helpful when they weren't arguing with one another, even able to coordinate assignments to certain members of the squad Halibel didn't have time to assign with. The squad eventually did get used to her methods and is now flourishing with her at the helm.

Squad nine got Kaname back as well was Shuhei as the lieutenant. Kaname had a lot to explain to his squad as he did to his lieutenant. It took a lot of convincing to show them that this was the path to true justice and that deception was necessary for their sakes. The squad slowly understood and decided to follow the blind man once again. Not much had really changed as everything went back to normal for the squad.

The next squad received a shock of a lifetime. Squad ten lost Toshiro along with Rangiku as their captain and lieutenant respectively. Rangiku was now living with Gin and working with squad three while Toshiro decided that it was time to leave this life behind. He accepted the new era Aizen built, but refused to work for or with the man. For that, he decided to live in the world of the living with Kyoraku, Ukitake and Nanao at their tea shop/house. He's currently going to school and has become close with a certain, dark haired Kurosaki girl. He got a visit from and a long chat with a very protective older sister when word reached her ears. That was something. That wasn't the shock for the squad though. The shock was who became their new captain, or rather retaking their old position. Isshin Kurosaki Shiba had taken his role as captain back as a show of good faith to the man who helped restore his spirit energy to its fullest. Now while he was here in the soul society, relearning how to run a squad, he had Uryu and Ryuken watching over the girls. He trusted them as did Ichigo, even going as far as having Kon stay in her body permanently to watch over her sisters. The girls would visit often through a portal that Ao Shun made connecting their room to his lab. So far, Isshin hasn't really thought of a lieutenant yet, though he was thinking maybe Chad could be of some assistance in the long run.

Squad eleven lost Kenpachi, Yachiru who was with said man, Ikkaku and Yumichika who were still in the Maggot's Nest. They got Nnoitra Gilga and his fraccion, Tesra as their captain and lieutenant respectively. After hearing how strong and tough this squad was, Nnoitra had to find out himself. He fought each and every single member and defeated them all in hand to hand. The squad members were actually overjoyed that their new captain was just as strong and as battle happy as their last. It felt as if thing really hadn't changed for the squad.

Squad twelve received Ao Shun and Szayel as their captain and lieutenant. The duo actually met not too long after the battle was done and started talking about science. They hit it off instantly and became close friends surprisingly. With that and the fact that Mayuri and Nemu were still within the Maggot's Nest, and you had a pretty productive squad twelve. Szayel even used his fraccion for extra hands for Ao Shun.

The final squad lost Jushiro Ukitake after it was all said and done. With the combined help of Sosuke, Szayel, Ao Shun and even Orihime with her powers, they were able to heal Ukitake's body fully. He no longer had any more coughing fits or lung troubles ever again. With his body healed and his conscious cleared, he traveled with his best friend to the world of the living and opened up a successful tea shop in Karakura Town. He lived with Kyoraku, Nanao and Toshiro and was enjoying his life as a normal, healthy human being now. With that though, the squad was now being ran by Starrk of all people with Lilynette being his lieutenant. The squad took to his laziness rather well somehow as they were used to their captain sometimes not being physically able to lead them. Starrk surprised most people when he actually started taking the job seriously and worked hard for once in his life.

That was all for the squads, but what about the prisoners in the Maggot's Nest? Well, Soi-Fon refused to see reason and even her personal goddess Yoruichi couldn't convince her otherwise. Mayuri was too dangerous and demented for this new era and was kept in the prison with his created daughter. The Vizards refused to ever listen to Sosuke or Ichigo as they saw them both as the ones at fault here. Ikkaku and Yumichika had no more fight left in them and opted to stay in the prison. Omaeda was thrown in with the old and corrupt in his clan.

Back in Hueco Mundo, Barragan was once again its ruler, but this time he ruled to keep the piece instead of ruining it. With his power as an espada and the respect given to the Alpha Espada, Barragan saw no reason to rebel against Sosuke's rule. This lead to the hollows being under control and understanding the peace a lot faster. As a matter of fact, once a new hollow is formed, they are immediately called towards Las Noches by instinct to become arrancar. The process was productive and fruitful. Yammy stuck around with the old man in Hueco Mundo because he hated the peaceful look of the soul society. He wouldn't do anything foolish like go on a rampage or anything, especially with Barragan in charge.

As for a certain couple, Ichigo and Sosuke tied the knot a few years ago and were a happy couple. Their closest friends, allies and family were in attendance to the wedding and witnessed the two become husband and wife. Isshin was so proud of his eldest daughter for finding someone that makes her happy. He was also happy that man was Sosuke Aizen. It was a beautiful moment to see the two together to make it official to everyone, to see Ichigo Kurosaki become Ichigo Kurosaki Aizen.

After hearing of Rukia and Renji having a child, the two decided to expand upon the family. It didn't take long until they had their son, Ichimori Kurosaki Aizen. He had his fathers hair and his mothers eyes and was a bundle of joy that was spoiled by his overjoyed grandfather, aunts, uncles and godparents.

Right now, Ichigo was making her way home after a long day at her squad. Having a baby didn't deter her body as she soon worked off the fat from the pregnancy and got back to work when Ichimori was being watched over. She lived in a nice home with her husband and son in a nice and secluded spot inside the Seireitei. She entered inside and saw that her husband had been playing with their two year old son and his toys. It brought a smile to her face to see that her husband as having so much fun. It was nice for him to see just what all of his acts brought on. A family and peace.

"Well, it's a good thing I got here just in time." Ichigo said as she stood in the doorway.

"Mama!" Ichimori shouted out as he crawled over towards her, a gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo chuckled as she got down on her knees cheering her boy on to come to her. It was a cute sight as the boy crawled faster and into his mothers waiting and warm arms. Sosuke playfully cheered as Ichimori hugged his mother and she to him.

"Welcome home Ichigo." Sosuke spoke up as he went over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Good to be back." She spoke up as the two started to play with Ichimori for the night.

 _ **An hour and a half later**_

It had taken some time, but Ichimori finally tired himself out. Ichigo had put him to bed since it was late and joined her husband on the couch. As soon as she laid next to him, she was deeply relaxed.

"Long day?" Sosuke asked her as she curled up to him, back to his chest.

"Yep. Lots of paperwork for the most part." She answered him as she yawned.

Sosuke smirked as he kissed the top of her head. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Ichigo leaned her head back to look the man in his eyes and smiled. "No. But I think I would love to hear you say it." She said sarcastically.

Sosuke smiled to her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you too." She said to him with the same smile.

They were about to kiss once more until a sudden flash appeared outside their home. Both Sosuke and Ichigo looked to the window where the flash was and immediately stood on guard. Ichigo got bother her zanpakuto's while Sosuke retrieved his as they exited the house. They saw a tear of some kind, but not like a garganta. Instead, this tear was pure white with an orange edge to it that pulsed with some kind of energy.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone.

"I have no idea." Sosuke answered her. "But we should be careful and report this to Ao and Szayel. They'll figure out what this-"

"Sosuke!" Ichigo interrupted, getting her husbands attention. He turned to see her being pulled into the tear forcefully.

"Ichigo!" Sosuke reached and grabbed her by the waist to pull her back but it was too late. The force of the tear was too strong and within a matter of seconds, Ichigo was pulled into the tear. Once inside, the tear closed like it was never even there in the first place. "Ichigo?" Sosuke started in disbelief. "Ichigo?!" He started to shout as a tear started falling down his eyes at the sudden realization. Ichigo was gone.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Plain**_

A shadowy figure stood ominously above as multiple platforms were forming below him. He watched as a tear opened and an orange haired girl wearing a captains uniform, possessing part of a hollow mask and two zanpakuto's fell from the tear to one of the platforms. She was unconscious but alive. The figure sighed in relief.

 **"One down, nine more to go."**

* * *

 **And that's the end of Ichigo Vs. Soul Society. I know, a bit anti climatic but I wanted to set this up for my crossover story. This Ichigo is the first one finished. I will be finishing up the other nine in due time and having endings similar to this one. Hope ya'll enjoyed this story as it was fun to finally be able to finish it and end one chapter in the start of the crossover story:**

 **The Strawberry Circle.**

 **I know, silly name but if any of you got a better name I'm open to suggestions.**

 **I'll be posting a preview fic that has some information on the summary and the who's gonna be involved in it in a bit after this chapter goes up. Just know that it is open to change depending on how I think everything else should progress.**

 **Hope to see you guys then and when the story goes up.**

 **Stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
